Tony Stark's Son
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is Tony Stark's son. Tony has kept this a secret from everyone still he gets a call from Harry saying his goodbyes. The Avengers watch as the Voldemort kills Harry. Now they think Harry is dead. Tony & Sirius lock themselves away from everyone to grieve when two people & a baby turn up 2 months after the war. Harry had been betrayed so he goes back to his father with Lavender
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is Tony Stark's son. Tony has kept this a secret from everyone still he gets a call from Harry saying his goodbyes. The Avengers watch as the Voldemort kills Harry. Now they think Harry is dead. Tony and Sirius lock themselves away from everyone to grieve when two people and a baby turn up 2 months after the war. Harry had been betrayed so he goes back to his father with Lavender and Teddy with him…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony had been keeping secrets from his friends, Pepper and JARVIS. The fact he had a 17 year old son was his best kept secret. He loved his son dearly but had to leave him with his best friend James Potter and Lily who was Tony's wife at the time and once had been the love of his life. It was for Harry's safety. But then Lily and James had been killed. And he couldn't find Harry. Finally he did and he learned about those animals the Dursley's. He helped his son wherever he could. And had saved Sirius from falling through the veil. Now Sirius lived at Avenger Tower with the protection of the American Ministry of Magic and SHIELD.

Now Tony hadn't had contacted with his son for over a year. He was very worried about his son. His son had never gone this long without talking to him. And they hadn't been without seeing each other for more then a year since they had found each other again. So he was really worried he knew his son loved having a father to talk too. So after not contacting Tony in over a year something was definably not to mention that Harry also hadn't contacted his godfather. Was also troubling.

Tony was now pacing the floor while the other Avengers plus Jane, Darcy, and Pepper watching him. They were all worried about Tony's state of mind. And what had caused Tony to act like this. And why was Sirius acting the same way?

Suddenly a phone begins ringing a song that nobody recognised. But Tony did he jumped forward to answer the phone. Tony puts it on speaker.

"Harry?" Tony asks

"Hey Dad", a tired voice says

That got all the Avengers and others attention. Tony a father? That was had to imagine. And how could Tony hide a secret as big as this from all of them?

"I haven't heard from you in the year! Do you know how worried I was?" Tony asks

"And how worried I was?" Sirius asks

"I know Dad, Sirius but things needed to be done. Everything is going to finish quite soon", Harry says

"Harry what the hell are you talking about?" Tony asks

"Where are you?" Sirius asks  
"I am in the Forbidden Forest", Harry replies

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Tony asks

"You know I love you and Sirius don't you?" Harry asks

"We know. I love you too. What is going on Harry?" Tony asks panicked

"Look after yourselves Dad, Sirius, everything will be over soon for the better", Harry says

"Why do you sound like you are saying goodbye?" Tony asks panicked

"I love you Dad, Sirius. Goodbye", Harry says hanging up

Tony redials the number and it doesn't work.

"JARVIS bring up the cameras in the forbidden forest!" Tony orders

"Yes sir", JARVIS says

"Tony you have a son?" Pepper asks shocked

"Yes. I never told anyone", Tony replies, "And my son is a wizard and goes to a school for witches and wizards"

That shocked everyone. Suddenly pictures come up of a dark forest. A clearing with dozens of Death Eaters and a man who didn't look human. With a huge snake besides him. While a giant man was tied up.

"Who the hell is he?" Clint asks

"That is the Dark Lord and his followers called Death Eaters. What the hell is going on?" Tony asks himself looking at the image

They see two Death Eaters walk into the clearing.

"No sign of him my Lord", a Death Eater says

"That is Dolohov", Tony growls

"My Lord –", a woman who looked crazy starts saying

"Bellatrix my crazy cousin", Sirius growls

The Dark Lord silences her with a look.

"I thought he would come", the Dark Lord says in a high voice, "I expected him to come"

"Please tell me Harry isn't going to him!", Tony states

Not one of the Death Eaters spoke.

"I was, it seems . . . mistaken", the Dark Lord says

"You weren't", a voice says

The Avengers see a teenage boy who looked like he had been in a battle. He was thin and pale with blood on him and his clothes were torn. Natasha could see in the teens eyes pain, hollow and a haunted look with acceptance also in the eyes.

"No. No Harry turn back", Sirius says dreading what was coming

"HARRY! NO!", the giant man yells

The giant man was bound and tied to tree.

"NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH - ?"

"QUIET!" a Death Eater says

"Harry draw your wand!", Tony yells in panic as Voldemort turns to his son

"Harry Potter", the Dark Lord says, "The boy who lived"

No one moved as Voldemort raises his wand. Tony couldn't do nothing. He couldn't get to Harry in time.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " the Dark Lord yells

All the Avengers see the green light come out of the Dark Lords wand and hits Harry in the chest and all the camera's around the forest bust and the screen they were watching Harry on fizzled out. The girls all but Natasha were sobbing. Clint, Steve, Bruce, Thor and Natasha bowed their heads in respect. Even though they didn't know the boy but he had been brave to face death.

Sirius stared at the screen his godson was dead! He was gone. He would never come back. Sirius would never hear his laugh again. Sirius rushed out of the room to grieve in his room. Darcy follows to comfort her boyfriend.

Tony was frozen in shock. His son was dead. Dead! He had just watched his son die! There was no way Harry could survive the killing curse a second time. Tony's body shook with sobs his little boy was dead. Pepper gets up and tired to hug Tony but he pushes her away and starts trashing everything in sight with his grief and rage. He smashed everything breakable and ripped apart everything he could. His body shook with grief for the son he should have protected better. He cried tears of sorrow and collapses on the floor full of grief with his bloodied hands. Pepper gently takes Tony into her arms as he sobs for the loss of his only son.

The other Avengers all looked at Tony with symphony. They wanted to know how he hid the fact he had a son and he was magical but they knew it would be a long time before Tony or Sirius would be up to speaking about it…

* * *

Harry walks through the hall he was in pain but kept moving he had defeated Voldemort. He had done it. He could finally relax. He remembers what he did while walking into the forest.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry walks out of the castle after watching Snape's memories. His heartbeats were numbered. He knew he had to die. He was what was keeping Voldemort alive. He pulled out his cell phone knowing he had to say goodbye to his Dad and Sirius. This would break them but he needed to end this. He dialled the number he knew by heart and waited for his father to pick up. He didn't even need to wait 5 seconds before he heard his father's voice._

" _Harry?" his Dad asks_

" _Hey Dad", Harry says_

" _I haven't heard from you in the year! Do you know how worried I was?" his Dad asks_

 _Harry winces he knew his father would be worried about him._

" _And how worried I was?" Sirius asks_

 _Harry winces again at the guilt that he felt with his Dad and Sirius had been worried about him._

" _I know Dad, Sirius but things needed to be done. Everything is going to finish quite soon for the better", Harry says_

" _Harry what the hell are you talking about?" his Dad asks_

" _Where are you?" Sirius asks_

" _I am in the Forbidden Forest", Harry replies truthfully_

" _What the hell are you doing in there?" his Dad asks_

" _You know I love you and Sirius don't you?" Harry asks emotionally knowing he was about to say goodbye for good_

" _We know. I love you too. What is going on Harry?" his Dad asks panicked_

 _Harry felt guilty about leaving them behind but it was the only way to save everyone. But Harry knew that the Avengers would be there for his father and Sirius. And Pepper who Harry had only heard about would be able to take care of Tony and make sure he didn't do anything reckless or stupid and Darcy would be able to take care of Sirius from what Sirius had told him she would also be able to stop him from landing in Azkaban again. Harry closes his eyes preparing himself to say goodbye to his father and Sirius who he had started to think of as an Uncle now they had spent time together._

 _"Look after yourselves Dad, Sirius, everything will be over soon for the better", Harry says_

" _Why do you sound like you are saying goodbye?" his Dad asks panicked_

" _I love you Dad, Sirius. Goodbye", Harry says hanging up_

 _Harry looks at the phone a tear falling from his eyes. His phone immediately rings again but he stomps on it breaking it. Before moving to find Voldemort, Harry remembered the snitch. He takes it out with trembling hands. It says 'I open at a close' now he knew what that meant._

 _Harry presses his lips to the golden metal and whispers, "I am about to die"_

 _Harry said the words with sorrow but also acceptance. The metal shell broke open and there was a black stone. The Resurrection Stone. He closed his eyes and turned the stone over in his hand, three times. He knew it had happened because he heard slight movements around him. He opened his eyes and looked around._

 _They were neither ghost or truly flesh he could see that. They moved towards him and on each face there was a loving smile._

 _James was exactly the same height as Harry. He was wearing the clothes in which he died in and his hair was untidy and ruffled and his glasses were lopsided, like Mr Weasley. He was smiling proudly at his step-son._

 _Remus looked younger and much less shabby, and his hair was thicker and darker and the scars were gone. He looked happy to be back in the familiar place, scene of so many adolescent wanderings._

 _Tonks looked as young as her husband now did. Her hair was still pink. And she was holding Remus's hand tightly. She smiled at the man she liked to call her little brother._

 _Fred was looking around happy to be back in a familiar place off so many adventurers. But also sad at not being with George. He looked like he had never been injured. Fred smiled at Harry a person who he always treated like another brother._

 _Lily's smile was widest of all of them. She pushed her long hair back as she drew close to him, and her green eyes, so like his, searched his face hungrily as thought she would never be able to look at him enough._

" _You're been so brave", Lily says to her son_

 _Harry could not speak. His eyes feasted on her, and he thought that he would like to stand and look at her forever, and that would be enough._

" _You are nearly there", James says, "So very close. We are . . . so proud of you"_

" _Does it hurt?" Harry asks_

" _Dying? Not at all", Fred says cheerfully, "Quicker and easier than falling asleep. And I will never blame you for my death. You will always be another brother to me"_

" _And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over", Tonks says_

" _I didn't want you to die. Any of you. I'm so sorry right after you'd had your son Tonks . . . Remus, I'm so sorry", Harry says a tear falling_

" _We are sorry too. Sorry we will never know him . . . but he will know why we died and I hope he will understand. We were trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life", Remus says_

" _Harry you are meant to take guardianship of Teddy as his godfather. It is in our Will. You are not to blame yourself. Your like a little brother too me and a son to Remus. So never blame yourself for our deaths", Tonks says sternly_

" _You'll stay with me?" Harry asks them_

" _Until the end", James promises_

" _They won't be able to see you?" Harry asks_

" _We are part of you", Remus says_

" _We are your family", Tonks says softly_

" _Invisible to anyone else", Fred says softly_

 _Harry looks at all of them._

" _Stay close to me", Harry says quietly knowing his heartbeats were numbered_

" _Always", the spirits promise_

 _End of Flashback_

Harry remembered the fighting starting again when he had announced he wasn't dead a few curses had hit him but at the time Harry paid them little mind as he needed to finish off Voldemort and his snake. But he saw Neville behead the snake with the sword of Gryffindor. Then he and Voldemort began to talk while walking in a circle. And soon Harry said his signature spell and had won when the killing curse had rebounded on Voldemort killing him.

Harry remembers Neville, Luna, Susan and a few others run to him to give him a hug and getting a hug from Professor McGonagall. But what had surprised him was that the Weasley's and Hermione never did.

Harry was bought out of his thoughts by raised voices.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Ron growls

"I wanted to see how your family was going", Harry says shocked at Ron's change in attitude

"It is your fault my Freddie is dead", shouted Mrs Weasley

Harry felt his insides go cold. They were blaming him? Harry looked at Hermione and she and Ginny looked angrily at him too.

"Get out of here Potter! You cost my Nymphadora and Remus their lives! Now Teddy will never had parents!" Andromeda says having come to get her daughters and sons-in-law bodies sorted with Teddy

Harry felt his heart shatter at their words many others who lost loved ones had also blamed him. Minerva had ended up leading Harry away from the grieving people and up too the Headmasters office. With Neville, Susan and Luna who wanted to be with Harry.

She helps him into a chair.

"Harry those deaths are not your fault", Minerva says softly to Harry

"They wouldn't be dead if I hadn't made my presence known here", Harry says

"I called them Harry. It is my fault", Neville says trying to take some of the blame

"My fault", Harry says

"Harry my dear boy if it is anyone's fault it is mine", Dumbledore says from his portrait

"Harry when was the last time you slept or ate?" Minerva asks the pale teen who looked to be on his last legs

"Sleep maybe 4 days ago. And food maybe 3", Harry gasps as he starts to feel to pain spreading in his leg and abdomen

"Harry have you been hit with any spells?" Minerva asks Harry

"Yes. My leg. And probably some of my ribs and other bones might be cracked", Harry admits

"Miss Bones, Miss Lovegood run to the infirmary and tell Poppy Mr Potter is injured and Mr Longbottom and I will be bring him to her", Minerva orders

The two girls take off running towards the infirmary.

"Mr Longbottom help me with Mr Potter", Minerva says

With Professor McGonagall and Neville, Harry manages to stumble into the infirmary which had many people in it.

"Put him in the bed", Poppy orders briskly

Neville helps Harry onto the bed just as his legs gave way and he slips into unconsciousness. Poppy immediately does a diagnose spell on Harry what she finds isn't good. Poppy curses to the shock of Neville, Susan and Luna and also Minerva.

"We need a trauma healer. Minerva run to the floo and call St Murgos for the best trauma healer. Tell them it is Harry Potter if you have too", Poppy orders

Minerva quickly rushes too do what Poppy says. Poppy begins to pull out potions that will probably be needing. Two healers come in moments later and they kick Minerva, Neville, Luna and Susan out while they work on Harry. It took the healers over an hour to stabilize Harry. Poppy comes out to tell them what happened.

"What happened Poppy?" Minerva asks worriedly

"He was hit with a bone breaking curse to his ribs and the bone breaking curse and muscle and nerve damage curse to his left leg. He was hit with several cutting curses. He was also hit with Dolohov's Curse which as you know causes internal damage the longer it is left untreated so he had lost a lot of blood. The other life threatening thing is that the killing curse he was hit with caused his heart to weaken. He has another lightning shaped scar on his chest above his heart. He is in a serious condition. He is also malnourished and weak from all of this. I have giving him Dreamless sleep potion, pain potion, blood-replenishing potion, I have also used essence of dittany on all his cursed cuts and a wound-cleaning potion on the wounds he has. Also having to give him the potions for the Dolohov's curse", Poppy explains, "He is in as bad of shape as Miss Lavender Brown"

Minerva gasps her favourite lion being so gravely injured.

"It took all we had to heal him this far. He still has a way to go. But he is stubborn. So I would say he will be up and about soon", Poppy says with a sigh, "Where is Miss Granger and Mr Weasley?"

"They yelled at Harry saying Fred's death was all his fault and so did Molly", Minerva says lips pursed

"So he will have no one staying with him?" Poppy asks

"We will Madam Pomfrey", Neville, Luna and Susan say

"Just keep it quiet. And maybe you can keep both Miss Brown and Mr Potter company. They will both be moved into the same room to heal", Poppy says

"We will do it Madam Pomfrey", Luna says

"Good. I believe your all the family they have left", Poppy says leading them to Harry and Lavender

If only she knew that Harry did have family left. If only…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

 _One Month Later_

* * *

Harry wakes up confused about where he was. His body ached all over and was so stiff.

"Careful Mr Potter you have been in a coma for a month", Madam Pomfrey says entering the room when the monitor she had set up went off

"What happened?" Harry croaks

"Here have some water", Susan says

Harry just realised Neville, Hannah, Susan, Fay, Luna, Gabrielle, Daphne, Isobel, Mandy, Tracey, Su, Freesia, Megan and Padma were in his room alone with a girl he meet while on the run who helped him whose name was Bellona Moody and was Alastor Moody's daughter who had been charged to protect Harry. They saw each other on the run a few times and Harry fell in love with her. And another girl he met in Ollivanders shop his eldest granddaughter Celeste.

Harry drinks the water thirsty he was parched.

"What happened?" Harry asks this time clearly

"You were hit with a lot of curses. They did a lot of damage on your body. You were hit with a bone breaking curse to the ribs and to your leg with a muscle and nerve curse to the leg as well you will need rehab on the leg but it will never be as strong as it once was you will need a cane most of the time. You were hit with the Dolohov's curse which melts your organs and it has taken us a while to get it under control but now the curse is gone and your organs are better. When you were hit with the killing curse it weakened your heart. You will have to be careful and take strengthens medication for your leg and heart. They will help. The first killing curse from when you were a baby that was a Horcrux while curse you headaches depending on your stress level. You were hit with a lot of cutting cursing they have left scars. But they have healed. The worse ones run down your neck. When did you get those ones because I only saw them after I lifted the glamour on you. Then I did an in-depth scan on you and I know you have been raped", Madam Pomfrey asks

"I was attack when I was left camp only one night. I had to make do with what I had. Ron and Hermione disappeared for one night and that was when I was caught and raped. I got away but I had to kill the snatchers", Harry replies

"Well you will carry you scars for the rest of your life. I can't heal cursed scars", Madam Pomfrey says

"How long have I been out?" Harry asks

"One month", Padma replies

"How?" Harry asks

"It was because of all the damage that was done too you. Now you need to eat and regain your strength. We have some healers that are going to help you get back on your feet. They are already helping Miss Brown", Madam Pomfrey says

"Lavender is she ok?" Harry asks

"She has to get over the attack on her. I will send for some food now", Madam Pomfrey says leaving

"Only us have been talking to Lavender they don't like her because she is part werewolf now", Susan says

"I want to talk to her. And what about the funerals I missed?" Harry asks

"They went ahead. But Andromeda has been unwell with grief. She regrets what she said to you when they died. She wants Teddy to go to you. But at the moment Teddy is with Gran", Neville replies

"Can you get him?" Harry asks

"Sure Harry", Neville replies leaving the room to floo to Longbottom Manor

"Where did they bury Tonks and Remus?" Harry asks

"Next to your parents", Daphne says

"We will take you when you are well enough", Tracey says

"The Weasley's have fought tooth and nail to arrange the funeral for Tonks and Remus. But their WILLS clearly stated what they wanted. And they want Teddy too but Andromeda clearly states that you should have him but he is to go with Madam Longbottom till your well enough", Luna fills him in

"They really blame me?" Harry asks

"Yes. But it is there lose", Padma says

"It is all over the Daily Prophet about how you defeated Voldemort. But Ron and Hermione have been trying to take the credit as well. But we haven't let them and neither has Minerva", Susan says

"I guess my friendship with the Weasley's are over", Harry says with a sigh

"They did leave you alone a few times during the Horcrux Hunt", Bellona reminds him

"You will do alright without them. How many times have they turned against you?" Daphne asks

"I know", Harry says

Suddenly food appears. And Harry slowly eats feeling really hungry finishing all of it he felt better but there was still pain. Neville returns with little Teddy Lupin in his arms.

"Sorry it took so long but the Weasley's were there", Neville says

"Why were they there?" Harry asks

"They wanted Teddy", Neville replies

"I want to hold him", Harry says

Neville gently puts Teddy into his godfathers arms. And Teddy smiles at his godfather babbling. Teddy's hair changes to black and his eyes to green.

"There is something else we need to tell you", Neville says

"What?" Harry asks

"The Weasley's are suing you saying everything was your fault. Kingsley is stalling and says there is no grounds for the suing as they agreed willingly", Neville says

"They want the money", a voice says

They turn and see Lavender in the doorway. She was hardly recognisable with her scarred face.

"How did they know about my money?" Harry asks

Harry had taken a inheritance test a while ago just before his 16th birthday he hadn't told anyone about it but his betrothed. They were Susan, Daphne, Luna, Fay, Su, Gabrielle, Megan, Tracey and Padma. Susan was going to be Lady Hufflepuff, Daphne Lady Pendragon, Padma Lady Ravenclaw, Fay to be Lady Potter, Megan to be Lady Le Fey, Luna Lady Peverell, Tracey was Lady Slytherin, Su was Lady Emrys, Gabrielle is Lady Black, Bellona was going to be Lady Gaunt, Celeste Ollivander was going to be Lady Stewart, Mandy Brockhurst was going to be Ilvermorny, Isobel MacDougal was going to be Lady Triple, Freesia was going to be Lady Saye, Eleanor Branstone was going to be Lady shafiq and he still needed a Lady Gryffindor. He wanted to pick a Lady Gryffindor on his own terms. So they all agreed not to tell anyone.

"I guessed the Potters have been wealthy and they are one of the oldest families. So they probably wanted your money", Lavender says quietly still staying in the doorway

"Come in Lavender. We are all friends here", Harry says

"Are you sure?" Lavender asks

"Yes. You are not a monster", Harry says

"Thanks. But it will take a while for it to sink in", Lavender replies

"My father is properly going spare", Harry says

"You can't do anything about it now. You will have to get better before you can contact him", Padma says

"You have a lot of work to do here in the magical world", Su says

"I know. Teddy looks so much like his parents", Harry says as his godson fell asleep in his arms and his looks turn natural

"Harry I am glad to hear your wake", Minerva says walking in

"Glad to see you Professor", Harry says

"Just call me Minerva. Your no longer a student", Minerva replies

"What happened to all the other people's bodies that died?" Harry asks

"They were buried near Dumbledore they fought her so they got to be buried here. But Tonks and Remus wanted to be next to your parents", Minerva replies, "And Andromeda agreed"

"How is Andromeda?" Harry asks

"Not good she is suffering from losing her husband, daughter and son-in-law. It wouldn't surprise us if she died from her grief it is that bad", Minerva says sadly

"Mr Potter time to have a pain relief and a dreamless sleep", Madam Pomfrey says

Harry takes the pain reliever. And sighs in relief.

"When do the Death Eater trials begin?" Harry asks

"In a few days why?" Minerva asks

"I owe Narcissa a favour", Harry replies

* * *

 _Four days later…_

* * *

Harry was up and walking around but he had a horrible limp. He had spoken to Kingsley about Narcissa and Draco and he was going to speak at both their trials today. He still hadn't had the chance to call his Dad. But his phone was destroyed so he couldn't contact him because he was in the magical world.

He was now seeing the graves on the people who died he used his wand to make flowers on each grave and say a thank you. He just reached Fred's grave when he saw George crying on his brothers grave.

"George", Harry says

"Harry", George croaks out

"I am sorry for you loss", Harry replies, "I know nothing can bring him back but I want to do something for you. Will you come with me?"

"Why?" George asks

"Because you need closure", Harry says

Harry limps with Bellona, Megan, Luna, Daphne, Padma, Su, Celeste, Mandy, Isobel, Freesia, Fay, Gabrielle, Tracey, Susan and Eleanor with him to the forest and Harry _accios_ the resurrection stone.

"This is the resurrection stone. You can use it once George to get closure from Fred", Harry says turning the stone three times and Fred appears

"Hey Georgie", Fred says

George falls to his knees crying.

"Why did you have to leave me?" George cries

"I died fighting to free our world and we did it with Harry taking out Volddie Moldy. I will always be with you Georgie. I am with Mr Potter and Remus. They are two marauders! I am playing pranks on Mr Potter and our Uncles. Don't cry for me Georgie. I am at peace", Fred says

"Will you always be with me?" George asks

"Yes the dead never really leave we are always in your heart", Fred says

"I will remember that", George says

"Any one other thing please don't blame Harry he is not to blame. Voldemort is. Don't let the rest of the family tell you anything different", Fred says, "Promise me"

"I promise", George says

"Tell Percy it wasn't his fault and I am proud of him. And I forgive him for being a prat. And tell him to find himself a girl", Fred says

"I will", George says

"Keep the joke shop running too", Fred says

"I promise", George says

"And settle down with Angie I know you like her. I don't mind that she was my girlfriend first. She is all yours. Got that? Otherwise I will play pranks on you from the grave", Fred says

George chuckles tearfully

"I will listen", George says

"See you later Georgie", Fred says

"See you Forge", George says

"See you Gred", Fred replies

And Fred disappears. George breaks down. He finally got closure. His twin was happy.

"Thank you Harry", George croaks

"Don't mention it. Don't tell anyone I did this. Nobody can know", Harry says

"You have my word", George says

"Are you alright to get home?" Harry asks

"I am. Thanks Harry", George says apparating out

"That was nice of you", Luna says, "But you must destroy that Hollow. It shouldn't be here"

"I know. Will you all help me?" Harry asks

"We will", Daphne says

Together they rise their wands and cast _reducto_ on the stone and it was destroyed. Harry limps back with his girlfriends. And they apparate to Godric's Hollow to the graves of James and Lily Potter and Remus and Tonks Lupin. Harry had Teddy in a sling tied to him. Harry sees for the first time the graves of Remus and Tonks. Harry shreds some tears as he conjures flowers for them.

 _Remus John Lupin_

 _Beloved Husband, Father, Son, Brother, Friend, Uncle, Professor_

 _1_ _st_ _of March 1960 – 2_ _nd_ _of May 1998_

 _A person we have proud to have known_

 _Order of Merlin 1_ _st_ _Class_

 _Nymphadora Lyra Tonks-Lupin_

 _Beloved Wife, Mother, Daughter, Cousin, Auror, Friend_

 _24_ _th_ _of February 1973 – 2_ _nd_ _of May 1998_

 _Our spirits lift every time you are remembered_

 _Order of Merlin 1_ _st_ _Class_

"I promise Teddy will grow up knowing you", Harry says to the graves

"You will never be forgotten", Susan says

"And we will make sure Teddy knows how much you loved him", Luna says

"How you made the world a better place", Daphne says

"And how you helped rid the world of evil", Tracey says

"You helped show us how brave we can be", Su says

"You showed us spells that saved our lives and we will pass that on", Fay says

"And how brave you both were", Padma says

"And how you both had so much courage", Isobel says

"And you let nothing stop you from being together", Freesia says

"And how your sacrifice helped us", Megan says

"And how you two went down fighting side by side", Mandy says

"And how you fought for your sons freedom", Gabrielle says

"And everyone's freedom", Eleanor says

"And how great of Professor you were Remus", Lavender says quietly

They put flowers on the Potter's graves then they apparate back to Hogwarts to a room that Minerva made for them since reporters were out front.

* * *

 _That Night…_

* * *

Harry goes to sleep only to find himself in his dream scrape that he tries to go too when he has nightmares. He meets with a figure in Black.

"Master I am Death", Death says bowing to Harry

"The story is true?" Harry asks

"Yes. You have had three of the Hollows even though the three is lost you are still my Master. And the Master of Death. You have the Elder Wand and the Cloak of Invisibility you mustn't get rid of them. Even though you can do wandless magic", Death says

"What does that mean to me?" Harry asks

"You will have a longer life then most and so will your family then you will pass the Hollows down your line. The Peverell line was also meant to have them and you're the last Peverell left. The line of the Peverell that comes from your bride Lady Lovegood who will become Lady Peverell will be the ones the hold the Hollows", Death replies

"How long of life will I lead?" Harry asks

"A couple of hundred years. So will your wives and children", Death says

"So I will lose my friends, adopted father, Teddy and Sirius. Can't I get out of this?" Harry asks

"I am sorry you can't. I must go if you need me just call. And you have duties of the Master of Death you must stop magical wars interfering with Muggles. When the Muggles learn of the Magical World you must keep the peace as you are of the Pendragon line", Death says

"It will take some time to get used too", Harry says

"Goodbye Master", Death says

And Harry leaves the dream world to other dreams…

* * *

 _One Day Later. Gringotts_

* * *

Harry leans on his cane and walks to Gringotts with his girlfriends and friends he needed to make things right with the Nation. He sees the guards tense as he approaches. He stops outside the bank.

"I request some time with the King of the Nation. On my Magic I mean no harm to Gringotts or any of their members and will happily give over my wand to prove my claim", Harry announces to the security guards

One guard runs into the bank and is back out with another goblin.

"Hand over your wands and the King will see you", the goblin says

They all hand over their wands and they were escorted in. They notice all the goblins were tense. They were lead into a heavily guarded room.

"Lord Potter-Black", King Ragnok says

"King Ragnok may I seat as I have injuries", Harry says

"Sit what have you to say to me?" King Ragnok asks

"I want to apologies for what happened here several weeks ago. We needed to get in here for a mission…", Harry then explains the Horcruxes and why he needed to get into Gringotts

King Ragnok listened and was surprised that such a dark artefact was in Gringotts it was against all the rules they had with their clients.

"I am willing to pay for all the damage we made back in May and by you a new dragon", Harry says

"I would like a memory of this Horcrux to prove your claim", King Ragnok says

"You may take the memory out", Harry says

Ragnok does and watches it and was surprised with the truth about how many Horcrux's there were all together.

"You have just cause. We will confiscate the Lestrange vault as Horcrux's are against our contracts with our clients. So their vault is forfeit. We will want 10,000 Galleons in compensation from you the rest the Lestrange vault will cover", King Ragnok replies

"You may take it out of my account. I have other business to discuss with you today", Harry says

"What might that be Lord Potter-Black?" King Ragnok asks

"I would like to write out a betroth contract for Lavender Brown and me", Harry says surprising Lavender who was sitting with the other girls, "She will become Lady Gryffindor if we find we are a good match"

"Harry how can you want me like this?" Lavender asks pointing out her scars

"What about mine?" Harry asks, "Or my disability?"

That was when they had the discussion they needed to have and Harry sorts his conquer vaults out including the Lordships of Slytherin, Gaunt, Stewart, and Sayre that were attached to the Slytherin Lordship…

* * *

 _Two Days Later. Wizengamot._

* * *

Harry sits in his seat at the Wizengamot. Sitting in the Black seat. His finacee's were waiting for Harry to announce that they were going to be proxies his other seats as he appointed them. Only Susan, Su, Bellona, Celeste and Daphne weren't taking a seat as proxy as they had the Bones, Li, Moody, Ollivander and Greengrass seats to sit. The Bones's, Greengrass's, Longbottom's and Potter's had been allies for centuries. He was going to appoint Megan Jones as proxy to the Le Fey Seat as he was engaged to her. Her Aunt Hestia already had a Seat in the light section. And Lavender as proxy for the Gryffindor seat as he was starting to have feelings for her and she would become Lady Gryffindor. He had already gone to Gringotts and got a betrothed contract for them which they both had signed after a long talk.

Eleanor was sitting in the guest sitting area as she wasn't old enough to sit in the council and her father also was sitting in their seats.

He looks at Neville in the Longbottom seat in the Most Ancient and Most Noble House section and Hannah in the Ancient and Noble House section in her family's Weasley was seated in the Lesser section and still had voting rights. The sections went as:

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble (Has been around since the first magical beings and is Highly respected)_

 _Ancient and Noble (Has been around a long time and is Respect)_

 _Ancient (Been around a long time but not well respected)_

 _Noble (Not been around very long but are highly respected)_

 _Lesser (Not been around very long but are not well respected)_

 _Clan (Clans have to be at least three generations old. They are not old enough or respected enough to be considered Lesser)_

 _Newblood (Less then three generations old)_

The Newbloods didn't have any voting rights and neither did the Clans.

Everyone was seated now they had to swear in the new members since the war a lot of the old Lords and Ladies had died or either retired now the young generation would rise

Neville moves up to Lord Doge first.

"I, Neville Francis Longbottom, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom do hereby swear by blood, by oath, by magic to uphold the laws and morals of this body, the tasks laid upon its members and the call of justice it carries out. So do I swear, so smote it be!" Neville declares and a strong silver flash of magic fills the chamber signifying his oath

Augusta had given up being proxy to the Longbottom seat after seeing how well her Grandson had lead everyone. She was now in the family viewing seats watching as her Grandson took his place among everyone. When he said his oath Augusta had never been more proud. Just like when he lead the rebellion at Hogwarts this past year. Now she was seeing the man he had begum and how much like BOTH his parents he was and like her dear husband he was.

"Welcome Lord Longbottom take your place within our body", Doge says

Hannah Abbott was next she had lost her parents in both wars her father in the first war and now her mother a few months ago and was now of age to take her seat.

"I, Hannah Louisa Abbott, Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Abbott, do hereby swear by blood, by oath, by magic to uphold the laws and morals of this body, the tasks laid upon its members and the call of justice it carries out. So do I swear, so smote it be!" Hannah declares and a silver flash of magic fills the chamber signifying her oath

"Welcome Lady Abbott take your place within our chambers", Doge says

Susan kisses Harry discreetly and moves to take her place. Her parents had died in the first war and her Aunt her had been the proxy for the Bones seat had given it to her. Amelia Bones sat in the employees section. She saw her niece walking tall to Doge and had never been so proud of her and now her relationship with Harry Potter she couldn't be happier.

"I, Susan Amelia Bones, Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones, do hereby swear by blood, by oath, by magic to uphold the laws and morals of this body, the tasks laid upon its members and the call of justice it carries out. So do I swear, so smote it be!" Susan says strongly and again a silver flash fills the chamber signifying her oath

"Welcome Lady Bones take your place within our chambers", Doge says

"I, Bellona Enyo Moody, Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Moody, do hereby swear by blood, by oath, by magic to uphold the laws and morals of this body, the tasks laid upon its members and the call of justice it carries out. So do I swear, so smote it be!" Bellona says and a strong silver flash comes from her oath

"Welcome Lady Moody take your place within our chambers", Doge says

"I, Su Elli Li, Lady of the Noble House of Li, do hereby swear by blood, by oath, by magic to uphold the laws and morals of this body, the tasks laid upon its members and the call of justice it carries out. So do I swear, so smote it be!" Su says and a silver bust of magic pulses out

"Welcome Lady Li take your place within our chambers", Doge says

"I, Celeste Gillian Ollivander, Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Ollivander, do hereby swear by blood, by oath, by magic to uphold the laws and morals of this body, the tasks laid upon its members and the call of justice it carries out. So do I swear, so smote it be!" Celeste says

"Welcome Lady Ollivander take your place within our chambers", Doge says

The next to come up was a tall Italian.

"I, Blaise Anthony Zabini, Lord of the Ancient House of Zabini, do hereby swear by blood, by oath, by magic to uphold the laws and morals of this body, the tasks laid upon its members and the call of justice it carries out. So do I swear, so smote it be!" Blaise declares and a flash goes off again

The house of Zabini had always been neutral. So Harry was happy that Blaise was taking it as Daphne told him that he didn't side with the Dark. So he was part of the neutral fraction of the court.

"I, Millicent Celeste Bullstrode, Lady of the Ancient House of Bullstrode, do hereby swear by blood, by oath, by magic to uphold the laws and morals of this body, the tasks laid upon its members and the call of justice it carries out. So do I swear, so smote it be!" Millicent says and bronze flash lights the chamber

Millicent smirks at Harry she was one of the Dark fraction. Her father had been arrested for being a Death Eater but there wasn't any proof that she was so she didn't get arrested.

"I, Marcus Joseph Flint, Lord of the Ancient House of Flint, do hereby swear by blood, by oath, by magic to uphold the laws and morals of this body, the tasks laid upon its members and the call of justice it carries out. So do I swear, so smote it be!" Flint says and a bronze flash comes

Flint was another Death Eater child who didn't have the mark like his father so he couldn't be arrested.

"I, Oliver Jonathan Wood, Lord of the Noble House of Wood, do hereby swear by blood, by oath, by magic to uphold the laws and morals of this body, the tasks laid upon its members and the call of justice it carries out. So do I swear, so smote it be!" Oliver says and a silver flash goes across the room

"I, Katherine June Bell, Lady of the Lesser House of Bell, do hereby swear by blood, by oath, by magic to uphold the laws and morals of this body, the tasks laid upon its members and the call of justice it carries out. So do I swear, so smote it be!" Katie says a silver flash comes and goes

"I, Alicia April Spinnet, Lady of the Lesser House of Spinnet, do hereby swear by blood, by oath, by magic to uphold the laws and morals of this body, the tasks laid upon its members and the call of justice it carries out. So do I swear, so smote it be!" Alicia says and a flash of silver follows her oath

"I, Daphne Freya Greengrass, Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, do hereby swear by blood, by oath, by magic to uphold the laws and morals of this body, the tasks laid upon its members and the call of justice it carries out. So do I swear, so smote it be!" Daphne says with her head held high a gold flash happens signifying her oath

Daphne had taken her seat because her father Franklin Greengrass told her it was time for the younger generation to do the world some good. Franklin was seated with his wife Freya in the family viewing platform. They sat with Augusta and they were so proud of their daughter for holding her head high.

"I, Ernie Damion Macmillan, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Macmillan, do hereby swear by blood, by oath, by magic to uphold the laws and morals of this body, the tasks laid upon its members and the call of justice it carries out. So do I swear, so smote it be!" Ernie says and a silver flash follows his declaration

"I, Pansy Patrica Parkinson, Lady of the Ancient House of Parkinson, do hereby swear by blood, by oath, by magic to uphold the laws and morals of this body, the tasks laid upon its members and the call of justice it carries out. So do I swear, so smote it be!" Pansy says smirking at Harry

Another Death Eater child had gotten away with arrest since she didn't have the Dark Mark and the same was with Theodore Nott who just swore at oath

Before the trials could begin. Doge motions for Harry to come down and he does limping. Everyone could see how injured he was. He was going to name his proxies as well.

"I, Harold James Potter, Lord of the House of Potter, Lord of the House of Black, Lord of the House of Peverell, Lord of the House of Emrys, Lord of the House of Pendragon, Lord of the House of Le Fey, Lord of the House of Gryffindor, Lord of the House of Ravenclaw, Lord of the House of Hufflepuff, Lord of the House of Slytherin, Lord of the House of Ilvermorny, Lord of the House of Triple, Lord of the House of Shafiq, Lord of the House of Gaunt, Lord of the House of Stewart and Lord of the House of Sayre, do hereby swear by blood, by oath, by magic to uphold the laws and morals of this body, the tasks laid upon its members and the call of justice it carries out. So do I swear, so smote it be!" Harry says his voice held power and a strong flash of gold and silver comes following his oath

There was an uproar at all his titles. The Weasley's were wondering how he had so many titles. Ginny wanted to use love potion on Harry and so did Molly to get into his vaults. Ron was fuming at how powerful Harry was and how much fame he would have now. Hermione Who was sitting with them couldn't believe it how did she miss this? And she was wondering how to get ahold of the books from the Pendragon and Emrys vaults and maybe the Le Fey.

"Quiet!" Doge yells

"I would like to announce my proxies for this stage of the Wizengamot. For the Potter seat will be Minerva McGonagall, for the Ravenclaw seat Lady Padma Patil, for the Peverell seat Lady Luna Lovegood, for the Slytherin seat Lady Tracey Davis, for the Le Fey Seat Megan Jones, for the Gryffindor seat Lady Lavender Brown, for the Hufflepuff seat Lady Gabrielle Delacour, Lady Mandy Brocklehurst is going to hold the Ilvermorny seat, Lady Isobel MacDougal is going to hold the Triple Seat, and for the Emrys, Pendragon, Gaunt, Stewart, Sayre, Shafiq and Black seats I will withhold a proxy for now and I will take them up", Harry announces

Again there was an uproar. Harry could hear the Weasley's protesting. But they were just a Lesser House so they wouldn't be really heard. All Harry's houses were Most Ancient and Most Noble the highest seats there were.

"ENOUGH", Kingsley yells

"Lord Potter-Black is allowed to appoint anyone he wants", Kingsley announces

"In fact Minster Shacklebolt they are my betrothed all but Headmistress McGonagall. Four of my betroths have their own seats in this body the Ladies Susan Bones, Lady Su Li, Lady Celeste Ollivander and Lady Daphne Greengrass. And my last betrothed is sitting out of this body and is watching. So I will be taking the Black seat today", Harry announces limping back to the seat of Black

"We will begin of the trial of Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy", Kingsley announces, "Bring in the accused"

All three were bought in, in shackles and were chained to the chairs. Harry looks at them and sees Narcissa and Draco had their heads bowed in defeat. Lucius just looked pompous.

"Bring out the Veritaserum", Kingsley says to the Aurors

The Aurors but the potion in Lucius's month first.

"What is your name?" Kingsley asks

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy", Lucius says

"Are you a Death Eater", Kingsley asks

"Yes", Lucius says

"A willing Death Eater?" Kingsley asks

"Yes", Lucius says

"What crimes have you committed for Voldemort?" Kingsley asks

There was a list of crimes he confessed too. He was definably guilty.

"Now Mrs Malfoy", Kingsley says to the Aurors to give her the potion

"I would like to say something on behalf of Narcissa Malfoy", Harry calls

"What does the House of Black have to say?" Kingsley asks

"Narcissa saved my life against Voldemort. She lied to Voldemort and told him I was died. She was vital in his downfall if she told him I was alive we would still be at war right now. She was very brave to lie to his face like that", Harry says

"Thank you for your comments Lord Potter-Black", Kingsley says, "Aurors"

They gave her the potion and she didn't fight it.

"What is your name?" Kingsley asks

"Narcissa Druella Black-Malfoy", Narcissa says

"Are you a Death Eater?" Kingsley asks

"Yes", Narcissa says

"A willing Death Eater?" Kingsley asks

"No. My husband made me take the mark", Narcissa replies

"I would like to put into evidence the marriage contract between Lucius and Narcissa", Harry says handing out the contract, "It basically gives Narcissa no free will of her own"

The members had to agree it did not give Narcissa free will. They asked her other questions but she hadn't been bad like her husband.

"Now Mr Draco Malfoy", Kingsley says

"I would like to say something on behalf of Draco Malfoy", Harry says

"Very well Lord Potter-Black", Kingsley says

"Draco saved my life when Miss Granger, Mr Ronald Weasley and myself where captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. He didn't give my name to them he pretended he didn't know it was me and saved my life. As with his mother he helped end the war. He also was one not to duel us as we escaped Malfoy Manor. It is true he has done some awful things in the past but he has made up for some of the things and I can forgive him for protecting my betroths at Hogwarts", Harry says

There was an uproar from some people watching. Especially the Weasley's.

"Thank you Lord Potter-Black", Kingsley says, "Aurors"

The Aurors administer the potion.

"What is your name?" Kingsley asks

"Draco Lucius Malfoy", Draco says

"Are you a willing Death Eater?" Kingsley asks

"No", Draco says

"Who made you take the mark?" Kingsley asks

"My father. I did for my mothers sake. Father would have killed her if I refused", Draco admits

The questions continue and it was clear that Draco too had been a victim.

"All in favour of conviction for Lucius Malfoy", Kingsley asks

Harry lights his wand green for conviction and so do almost everyone.

"Lucius Malfoy you are sentenced to life in Azkaban prison with no chance of parole", Kingsley says

Lucius was dragged out yelling about Narcissa and Draco being traitors and he would kill them.

"All in favour of conviction for Narcissa Malfoy?" Kingsley asks

Harry lights his wand red and so do his supporters that were more then half.

"Narcissa Malfoy you have been found not guilty but will pay a penalty of 5,000 Galleons for your time in the Death Eaters, you will serve 600 hours of community service and your on a good behaviour bond", Kingsley says

Narcissa's chains fall free that is when Harry stands.

"I Harold James Potter-Black hereby dissolve the marriage of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black and welcome Narcissa Black back into the family and name her proxy for the Black seat", Harry says loud and clear

That causes an uproar. It appears Harry was one to cause uproars today.

"SILENCE! Lord Potter-Black is within his right", Kingsley says

Narcissa bows to Harry and takes her seat as the Black Proxy.

"All in favour of conviction for Draco Lucius Malfoy?" Kingsley asks

" _Lord Potter_ shouldn't even be in this body! His father is a Muggle!" Ron Weasley yells

That curses an uproar in the Dark Factor of the room.

"My father was James Potter, my adopted father by blood is Anthony Stark! Avenger and known as the Ironman! And I am proud to have two fathers. One who gave his life for the first blood war, the second who yes is a Muggle nearly gave his life for New York City! So I am proud of my fathers but also my mother her sacrifice has helped as stop the first blood war and end the second blood war. And she wasn't Muggle-Born she was adopted. So now cast your vote on Draco Malfoy!" Harry declares

Harry lights his wand red. And sees that the Weasley's had voted for guilty he knew that bad blood would also be between them. The vote was about even.

"Draco Malfoy you are sentenced for 600 hours of community service and you are on a good behaviour bond for the next 10 years", Kingsley says

Draco chains fall away and he sighs in relief.

"Mr Malfoy you may claim the Malfoy seat", Kingsley says

Draco looks at Harry to see if it was ok and Harry nods.

"I Draconian Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the House of Malfoy do hereby swear by blood, by oath, by magic to uphold the laws and morals of this body, the tasks laid upon its members and the call of justice it carries out. So do I swear, so smote it be!" Draco says

Draco immediately goes to his seat in the Noble Houses section. He was lucky his seat wasn't moved to the Lesser Section.

The other trials went smoothly. All had gotten sentences to Azkaban for a number of years. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange were sentenced to the Veil after all their horrific crimes and It was over in 3 hours now the other Wizengamot business was going on.

"I have business to do with this body", Harry announces

"The floor is all yours Lord Potter-Black", Kingsley says

"The House of Black has now before this body reinstated one of its lost branches, and welcome back the Tonks line of the House of Black. This includes its former daughter Nymphadora Lyra Tonks, post mortem greets her and her husband Remus Lupin who both died in the Second Blood War. May their passage be blessed!" Harry says

"May their passage be blessed", everyone mummers

"And welcomes their son Theodore Remus Lupin", Harry says formally

This caused a stir among the pure-bloods as a branch of a house has never been restated before.

"I also recognise the House of Lupin as once again a Noble House! Will anyone second my motion?" Harry asks

"The House of Longbottom seconds the motion", Lord Neville says

"The House of Abbott also seconds the motion", Lady Hannah says

"The House of Zabini also seconds the motion", Lord Blaise says

"The House of Bones also seconds the motion", Lady Susan says

"The House of Greengrass also seconds the motion", Lady Daphne says

"The House of Ollivander also seconds the motion", Lady Celeste says

"The House of Moody also seconds the motion", Lady Bellona says

"The House of Spinnet also seconds the motion", Lady Alicia says

"The House of Wood also seconds the motion", Lord Oliver says

"The House of Bell also seconds the motion", Lady Katie says

"The House of Malfoy also seconds the motion", Draco says firmly

"All in favour off the House of Lupin restated to a Noble House again vote now", Doge calls

Harry puts a green light on his seat and so do more than half the chamber. Harry notices that Arthur had voted yes for the first time today.

"I announce that the House of Lupin is now once again a Noble House!" Doge calls

The Lupin seat appeared once it was announced and moved its self into the Noble Section. The Lupin seat had been removed when Remus was bitten by a werewolf and was the last Lupin alive. Since the Wizarding world didn't want a werewolf on the body.

"As the guardian of Theodore Lupin I claim proxy of the Lupin Seat!" Harry declares and a flash of light fills the room as the Lupin seat accepts Harry

There was an uproar in the room many from the Weasley's who Harry guessed wanted proxy and voting rights on another seat.

"Magic has claimed him he is now the proxy of the Lupin Seat. May he serve well", Doge says

"Now as the Lord of the Houses of Potter-Black-Emrys-Pendragon-Le Fey-Gryffindor-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Triple-Shafiq-Ilvermorny-Gaunt-Stewart-Sayre I would like to announce my engagements to Ladies Susan Bones, Head and Lady of the House of Bones, Daphne Greengrass Head and Lady of the House of Greengrass, Gabrielle Delacour Lady within the Ancient and Noble House of Delacour, Lady Celeste Ollivander, Lady Mandy Brocklehurst of the Noble House of Brocklehurst, Lady Isobel MacDougal of the Ancient and Noble House of MacDougal, Lady of the House of Ollivander, Lady Fay Dunbar member of the Lesser House of Dunbar, Lady Luna Lovegood of the Noble House of Lovegood, Lady Tracey Davis of the Noble House of Davis, Lady Padma Patil of the Lesser House of Patil, Lady Su Li of the Noble House of Li, Lady Bellona Moody of the Ancient and Noble House of Moody, Lady Megan Jones of the Noble House of Jones, Lady Eleanor Branstone from the Noble House of Branstone and my betrothment to Lady Lavender Brown of the Clan of Brown", Harry says in a voice of power

"The House of Longbottom would like to congratulate the Houses of Potter-Black-Emrys-Pendragon-Le Fey-Gryffindor-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Triple-Shafiq-Ilvermorny-Gaunt-Stewart-Sayre, House Bones, House Greengrass, House Ollivander, House Davis, House Dunbar, House Lovegood, House Patil, House Li, House of Moody, House Of Jones, House of Delacour and Clan Brown of their engagements and wish them many happy years together and happy years without war or destruction entering those happy years", Lord Neville Longbottom says with a bow to Harry

"The House of Abbott would like to congratulate the Houses of Potter-Black-Emrys-Pendragon-Le Fey-Gryffindor-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Triple-Shafiq-Ilvermorny-Gaunt-Stewart-Sayre, House Bones, House Greengrass, House Davis, House Ollivander, House Dunbar, House Lovegood, House of Moody, House of Jones, House Delacour, House Patil and Clan Brown of their engagements. And may they have their long lives together and prosper well", Lady Hannah Abbott says

"The House of Zabini would also like to congratulate the Houses of Potter-Black-Emrys-Pendragon-Le Fey-Gryffindor-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Triple-Shafiq-Ilvermorny-Gaunt-Stewart-Sayre, House Bones, House Greengrass, House Davis, House Ollivander, House Dunbar, House Lovegood, House Patil, House of Moody, House of Jones, House Delacour, House Li and Clan Brown of their engagements. And apologies for the way we have treated the Houses Lord. And wish him many years of happiness", Lord Blaise Zabini says with a bow

"The House of Wood would also like to congratulate the Houses of Potter-Black-Emrys-Pendragon-Le Fey-Gryffindor-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Triple-Shafiq-Ilvermorny-Gaunt-Stewart-Sayre. And wish them a bliss filled marriage full of laughter and fun", Lord Oliver Wood says

"The House of Malfoy would also like to congratulate the Houses of Potter-Black-Emrys-Pendragon-Le Fey-Gryffindor-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Triple-Shafiq-Ilvermorny-Gaunt-Stewart-Sayre, House Bones, House Greengrass, House Davis, House Ollivander, House Dunbar, House Lovegood, House of Moody, House Jones, House Patil, House Delacour, House Li and Clan Brown of their engagements. As all those Houses deserve a long rest and some peace after all these years fighting. And pronounce my Houses support of them. And offer my House, the House of Malfoy as a ally to them", Draco says bowing deeply to Harry

"I, Lord of the Houses of Potter-Black-Emrys-Pendragon-Le Fey-Gryffindor-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Triple-Shafiq-Ilvermorny-Gaunt-Stewart-Sayre accept the Lord of Malfoy's offer. May everyone know that the House of Malfoy is now an ally of House Potter", Harry declares

Draco bows and he sits down. As the uproar starts. Never had a Potter been allied to a Malfoy. Now the two ancient enemies where putting aside their differences and agreeing to become allies.

"SILENCE! THIS IS BETWEEN THE HOUSE OF POTTER AND MALFOY!" Doge yells, "Anyone else with business before this body?"

"I, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom would like to announce my engagement to Lady Hannah Abbott of the Ancient and Noble House of Abbott", Neville announces

"The Houses of Potter-Black-Emrys-Pendragon-Le Fey-Gryffindor-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Triple-Shafiq-Ilvermorny-Gaunt-Stewart-Sayre would like to congratulate the House of Longbottom and Abbott on their engagement. And I wish them many happy and blissful years together", Harry says to Neville

"The House of Bones would also like to congratulate the Houses of Longbottom and Abbott on their engagement and wish them many years together in peace", Susan says

"The House of Greengrass would also like to congratulate the Houses of Longbottom and Abbott on their engagement and may their lives together be grand", Daphne says

"The House of Moody would also like to congratulate the Houses of Longbottom and Abbott on their engagement and may they never have to fight another way again", Bellona says

"The House of Malfoy would also like to congratulate the Houses of Longbottom and Abbott on their engagement and wish them well as both Houses deserves a long rest and some peace", Draco says bowing to Neville and Hannah

"I, Head of the Noble House of Wood would like to announce my engagement to Lay Alicia Spinnet of the Lesser House of Spinnet", Oliver announces

"The House of Potter-Black-Emrys-Pendragon-Le Fey-Gryffindor-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Triple-Shafiq-Ilvermorny-Gaunt-Stewart-Sayre congratulates the Houses of Wood and Spinnet and hope they have a whole Quidditch Team of Children together", Harry says with a little grin

"Now next order of business is to elect a New Minister for Magic", Doge says, "Whom would like to nominate?"

"The Lesser House of Weasley would like to nominate Interim Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt", Arthur says

"The Ancient House of Parkinson would like to nominate Lady Demetria Yaxley as Minister of Magic", Pansy says

"The Ancient House of Nott seconds the nomination for Lady Demetria Yaxley as Minister of Magic", Nott says

"The Houses of Potter-Black-Emrys-Pendragon-Le Fey-Gryffindor-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Triple-Shafiq-Ilvermorny-Gaunt-Stewart-Sayre would like to nominate Former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones as Minister FOR Magic!" Harry declares

"The House of Longbottom seconds the nomination for Former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones as Minister FOR Magic!" Neville Longbottom booms making his Grandmother who was watching proud

"The House of Ollivander also nominates Former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones as Minister FOR Magic!" Celeste says

"Anymore nominations?" Doge asks

There was silence.

"The vote is between Lady Demetria Yaxley and Lady Amelia Bones. Kingsley Shacklebolt is not in as he was not seconded", Doge announces, "Cast your VOTE. Black for Lady Yaxley and White for Lady Amelia!"

Harry taps the white button. The spare in the middle of the Wizengamot was tallying the votes. Harry waits calmly and then the votes appeared under Amelia Bones's names were more then Lady Yaxley's votes.

Amelia Bones was shocked she couldn't believe she was now Minister. Amelia Bones gets ups and swears in. And announces Kingsley for Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She said she will make other appointments in the coming days.

"Now it is time to declare the new Head of the Wizengamot. Any nominations?" Doge asks

"The Lesser House of Weasley nominate Amos Diggory!" Arthur declares

"The Ancient and Noble House of Shacklebolt seconds the nomination", Kingsley says

"The Ancient House of Nott nominates Lady Demetria Yaxley", Nott declares trying again to get a Dark person in

"The Ancient House of Parkinson seconds the nomination", Pansy says frustrated

"The Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass nominates Lady Augusta Longbottom", Daphne says in a strong voice

"The House of Potter-Black-Emrys-Pendragon-Le Fey-Gryffindor-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Triple-Shafiq-Ilvermorny-Gaunt-Stewart-Sayre second the nomination!" Harry declares

"Cast your votes. Black for Lady Yaxley, White for Elphias Doge and Grey for Lady Augusta Longbottom", Amelia calls

The votes were being cast Harry stretching his leg as it was starting to course him pain. What with being in this chamber for over 4 hours.

"The Head of the Wizengamot is Lady Augusta Longbottom!" Amelia declares

Augusta walks to the podium with all the grace of a Lady of her statue. She is sworn in. Neville looks at her with pride for his Grandmother. Harry knew Augusta would do well at her position.

"Now next for the new Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", Augusta says reading the program from today

"The Houses Potter-Black-Emrys-Pendragon-Le Fey-Gryffindor-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Triple-Shafiq-Ilvermorny-Gaunt-Stewart-Sayre nominate Lady and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall!" Harry says nodding to his Head of House who nods at him showing him a pleased smile

"The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom seconds the nomination", Neville says

"The Ancient and Noble House of Macmillan nominates Professor Paloma Sprout", Ernie says

"The Ancient and Noble House of Abbott seconds the nomination of Professor Paloma Sprout", Hannah says

"The Noble House of Carmichael nominates Professor Filius Flitwick", Eddie says

"The Ancient and Noble House of Boot seconds the nomination of Professor Filius Flitwick", Terry Boot says

There were no Slytherin Professors that the Dark Factor could nominate.

"Votes for Professor McGonagall tap the red button, for Professor Flitwick tap the blue button and for Professor Sprout tap the yellow button", Lady Augusta declares

Harry taps for his Head of House. The votes were being tallied.

"The New Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is Minerva McGonagall!" Lady Augusta declares

For once half the Wizengamot where on their feet clapping as Minerva McGonagall takes up the mantel as Headmistress of Hogwarts. Harry smiles seeing his Head of House in her Prime.

"Now Lord Potter-Black have some other business to discuss with us", Lady Augusta says

"Yes first I would like to clear a good mans name and restore his honour. All here have heard of Rubeus Hagrid getting expelled for setting loss a monster that killed a student. But that is untrue he was set up by Voldemort as a scape goat", Harry says

"How do you know this?" Amelia asks

"Voldemort showed me second year of him getting Hagrid expelled and how he opened the chamber and set it on the Muggle-Borns. I have a memory if you don't mind me sharing?" Harry asks

"Not at all Lord Potter-Black", Lady Augusta says

Harry puts the memory in the courts pensieve. He shows the memory of Harry talking to Riddle in the diary and then the chamber which made the members gasp at the legendary chamber and how big the Basilisk was.

"As you can see a free man was expelled for nothing. He didn't get to finish his education. But still became Care of Magical creatures Professor. He also fought in the Battle of Hogwarts saving lives and nearly losing his in return. But I think it is time he got his wand back. What says you?" Harry asks

The vote started and mostly everyone agrees.

"It is agreed Rubeus Hagrid will be pardoned and be legally allowed to hold a wand again. And he will be awarded tomorrow at the ceremony and he will know of his pardon then", Lady Augusta declares

"Very well Chief Witch", Harry says with a nod

"What is your next piece of business Lord Potter-Black?" Lady Augusta asks

"Well second I need once again need to resort a man's honour who had only served the light from the shadows he was a spy for the light in Voldemort's circle he suffered the torture curse every time but still stayed to spy on the light. And because of him many innocents were saved and many students at Hogwarts were protected including my own on several occasions", Harry says

"Who is this man Lord Potter-Black?" Minister Bones asks

"Severus Snape", Harry says and it causes an uproar

"SILENCE!" Doge yells

"Thank you Lord Doge. Severus Snape gave me his memories to tell me something important and he did give me memories proving his claim at being grey but working for the light side. He was the bravest man I ever knew. May I show you those memories?" Harry asks

"Very well Lord Potter-Black", Lady Augusta says

Harry stands up and limps to the pensieve and adds the memories that were off importance.

 _They saw a young Severus playing with a young Lily Evans._

 _They saw a young Severus call Lily Mudblood_

 _They saw Severus beg for mercy from Dumbledore and ask Dumbledore to save Lily Potter, her son and husband. He told Dumbledore to hide them._

 _They saw Severus find Lily dead and weeping over her body._

 _They saw Severus pledge himself to Dumbledore and to protect Harry._

 _They saw Severus saving Harry from his cursed broom._

They saw Severus help protect the students of Hogwarts from the Carrow's and everyone. They saw many other memories including the last one of Severus dying after keeping his promise for all those years.

"Severus Snape saved many of the peoples children in this Wizengamot and some have now even taken their seats here in the Wizengamot. I ask for the Order of Merlin First Class be awarded to him and marked on his grave stone, a portrait on the wall of Headmasters and given his honour back as he is a Prince by his mother he has some Black blood in him. As his Grandmother was a Black. So I ask to resort the honour of a member of my family", Harry says

The vote was casted.

"Severus Snape is found out not to be a Death Eater and because all he has done to help in both wars he will be given awards in a presentation tomorrow at Hogwarts", Lady Augusta says

"Thank you the next injustice is for the fallen son of Black Mr Regulus Arcturus Black. Who died trying to bring down Voldemort and ended up being killed in the process. His actions helped the war greatly and I would like him recognised for it", Harry says

"The Wizengamot accepts that Mr Regulus Black should be recognised and he will receive the order of Merlin 2nd class for his actions helping in both wars", Lady Augusta says

"Thank you some other injustice has been done to my House of Black. The Son of Black. Previous Lord Black Sirius Orion Black III never got a trial and he is innocent. I have proof. I will show my memories to this body and I hope you will keep justice true and make Sirius Black an innocent man", Harry says standing up and working done to the pensieve and adds his memories.

They were shown as Pettigrew's confession. They were shown Voldemort's resurrection with Pettigrew doing it. And they saw Pettigrew die at Malfoy Manor.

"I would like Ms Narcissa Black to testify about Pettigrew", Harry says

Narcissa does and explains everything that Lucius knew about Pettigrew. Draco seconds her.

"How did he Pettigrew escape capture?" Amelia asks

"He was a rat Animagus. My dad was a stag and Sirius a big black dog that looks like the grim", Harry replies, "That was how Sirius escaped Azkaban and how he stayed sane"

"Where is here?" Amelia asks

"He has Asylum in America and I am not telling you were. They have already found him not guilty. Here are the trial transcripts", Harry says handing them around

Everyone looks at them and can see the American's had done a good job.

"So my Lords and Lady's cast your vote. Would you send for a second time an innocent man once again to Azkaban? Or will you do the right thing and declare him innocent so he can come home and properly say goodbye to his fallen brothers James Potter and Remus Lupin. His fallen sister Lily Potter. His fallen cousin Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, his fallen cousin-in-law Edward Tonks and see his cousin Andromeda one last time or say goodbye to her. Will you do the right thing and declare an innocent man, a man who never got a trial in the first place innocent?" Harry asks finishing his speech and sitting down

"Everyone cast your votes white for innocent and black for guilty", Lady Augusta declares

Harry wanted this. He knew he couldn't bring Sirius back to the UK for trial. So he was going to be Sirius's advocate.

"The vote is innocent of all charges", Lady Augusta declares

"And in compensation to Mr Sirius Black for his time in Azkaban the Ministry offers 100,000 Galleons for each year of his imprisonment so he will get 13,000,000 Galleons. And an Order of Merlin Second Class for his actions for helping during the war. We will put the word out to the Muggles and Magicals immediately. Is this acceptable Lord Potter-Black? Is your Houses honour restored?" Amelia asks

"It is Minister. My family honour is now restored. I thank this body for restoring not only my house honour but his", Harry says bowing to Lady Amelia and Lady Augusta

Now that the Wizengamot was over Harry waits for Narcissa and Draco to approach him.

"Thank you Lord Potter-Black", Narcissa says curtsying

"My pleasure. Keep to the Grey sort of things won't you?" Harry asks

"I swear", Narcissa says

"I swear", Draco says too

"Good. Lets start anew", Harry says shaking Draco's hand

"Anew", Draco replies

"Now I think tomorrow is going to be a medal presentation. Will you come?" Harry asks Draco and Narcissa

"We will be at the back", Narcissa replies

"See you tomorrow", Harry says

"POTTER!" a voice yells

"Good luck with that", Draco says laughing leaving Harry to the Weasley's

"Yes Ron?" Harry asks

"How dare you stand up for that ferret after what he did to Hermione!" Ron yells

"He and Narcissa didn't do it. Bellatrix did", Harry says calmly

"There still blood to Bellatrix", Hermione says

"Shut up Granger. Ms Black and Lord Malfoy saved your lives", Daphne says

"What are you doing being engaged to bloody Slytherin's?" Ron growls, "They are slimy skanks"

Harry had his wand under Ron's chin fast.

"Don't you dare insult my fiancees. Do it again Ronald and I will declare a blood feud. I think Mr Weasley you should control your son", Harry says to Arthur

"Some along Ronald", Arthur says and he and Bill pull Ron away

"Harry your supposed to marry me!" Ginny says

"No thank you. Your not my type", Harry says

"You can't marry those skanks!" Ginny yells, "And that werewolf!"

Harry growls, "She is far better then you. So shut your trap. Mr Weasley again control your children!"

Charlie pulls Ginny back.

"You are no son of mine", Molly says

"I never wanted to be your son. I hated how you treated me like a servant like my relatives did", Harry growls

"I never did", Molly states

"Yes you did and you did it too Sirius! In his own home. So get out of my face", Harry growls

Molly storms away after Arthur pulls her away. Harry sighs his leg was killing him. Padma puts a hand on him and passes him a pain potion. Harry takes it now to go to a meeting with Lady Augusta, Minister Bones, Headmistress McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt about awards and details for the rebuilding of Hogwarts…

* * *

 _One Day Later…_

* * *

Harry was seated in the front row of chairs with his fiancees everyone was that thought was about to get a medal for the Battle of Hogwarts as now it was called. All the dead all had their awards on their graves. Now the living were going to get their awards. Kingsley had postponed it till all the injured were ready to receive them. And now Minister Bones agreed today was the day. Harry had a feeling something was up.

"Everyone we are gathered here today to award those who were brave and put their lives in jeopardy to save the world from darkness. Those who near gave up on the light or those who hide in the shadows and served us from there will get what they deserve today. And some overdue awards will be given!" Minister Bones says

"On May 2nd will be known as Victory Day forever more and the end of the Second Blood War. And October 31st we will celebrate our dead and the end of the First Blood War!" Lady Augusta says

She gets loud applause

"All Students and Adults who died will get a plaque in their house here at Hogwarts! And once a year we will have a charity Quidditch Matches on May 1st for the families in need of help who lost someone to either Blood War. One of the matches will be Teachers versus Students!" Minerva declares she gets load applause

"At the Ministry there will be built a monument built at the Ministry with all the names that died in both blood wars every may they be Pure-Blood, Half-Blood, Muggle-Born, Centaur, or House Elf. Their names will live on in history with everyone remembering them as the bravest of the brave and we will honour them by not repeating past mistakes. So now their will also be a Department of Social Services at the Ministry which will check on ALL magical children no matter the heritage. They will also check on orphans who are placed in care every three months. So nothing like Tom Riddle will ever happen again! Also on the monument memorial will be the names that died for the dark factor as a reminder that everyone has light, grey and dark inside of them. And reminds us everyone no matter if they are light or grey or dark have families that loved them no matter what they did", Minister Bones replies

There was an uproar about the Dark Names beings on the memorial. But the dark families where shocked. Who had requested this?

"As a wise young man who sacrificed everything for us. We are all living beings", Minister Bones says looking at Harry

Harry had sat straighter at the speech. He could feel some of the glares but this was the right thing to do. Daphne squeezes his hand and so does Luna. Harry sees Draco nod at him with respect. And Narcissa too.

"Also a similar memorial will be built here at Hogwarts were the final Blood War ended", Minerva adds

Everyone claps.

"May we never again decimate people on blood or by heritage or by species! May there never again be a Blood War. May we learn from the past and look to the future. And the future is to the next generation may they lead us well", Lady Augusta says nodding to Harry and everyone who fought, "Now to the awards"

Names where called and people got up to collect Order of Merlin's 2 and 3.

"George Weasley accepting the Order of Merlin 1st class for himself and for his twin who died in battle", Lady Augusta announces

George walks up to the stage and accepts the Order of Merlin 1st Class from Minerva.

"The once named One Eyed Witch passageway will become the Fred Weasley passageway. And April 1st will be a Pranks Day at Hogwarts in Honour at the Twin that fell in battle and two others which I will name soon!" Minerva says looking at the misty eyed George Weasley with compassion

"Thank you Minnie. Fred would love that", George says and hugs Minerva who hugs him back

"Amos and Helena Diggory accepting the Order of Merlin 1st Class for their son Cedric Diggory who was the first victim of the Second Blood War", Lady Augusta says

Amos and Helena pick up the medal. Harry gets up at Amelia's nod.

"Lord and Lady Diggory the night of the Triwizard Tournament your son and I were going to tie for first place so I have had with the help of the goblin nation another Triwizard trophy made for Cedric in his memory as he was the true Triwizard Tournament. I present it too you now", Harry says taking the trophy from Amelia and hands it to the Diggory's.

"Also a Triwizard Trophy will be displayed at Hogwarts in the Trophy corridor. Which with the remodels we will have. It will have Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter on it. But Cedric's first in gold", Minerva says

"Thank you", Helena says misty eyed

"I have one last give for you both these are my good memories of the Tournament with Cedric and I helping each other. I have not put in his death only up to us agreeing to take the cup together", Harry says handing a box with vials in it

"Thank you Lord Potter-Black", Amos says stiffly

"Molly Weasley accepting the Order of Merlin 2nd Class for her twin brothers Fabien and Gideon Prewett who died facing Death Eaters in the First Blood War", Lady Augusta announces

Molly goes and accepts medals for her brothers.

"Daphne Greengrass. Order of Merlin 3rd Class for staying and helping the wounded in the Battle of Hogwarts", Lady Augusta announces

Daphne leaves Harry's side and gets her medal with her head held high.

"Tracey Davis. Order of Merlin 3rd Class for staying and helping the wounded in the Battle of Hogwarts", Lady Augusta announces

Tracey leaves Harry's side and walks up and gets her award.

"Bellona Moody. Order of Merlin 2nd Class for protecting the hope of the wizarding world",Lady Augusta announces

Bellona goes up and collects her medal.

"Fay Dunbar. Order of Merlin 2nd Class for Staying and fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts", Lady Augusta announces

Fay goes up and collects her award then goes back to Harry's side. She walks back to Harry's row of seats.

"Luna Lovegood. Order of Merlin 1st Class and Order of Pendragon 1st Class for not only protecting the students in the past school year but staying in the Battle of Hogwarts to fight even when she was injured after being imprisoned for months but also fighting in the Ministry Battle of 1996 and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997", Lady Augusta says

Luna dances onto the stage and gets her medals.

"Hannah Abbott. Order of Merlin 2nd Class. For staying and fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts", Lady Augusta says

Hannah gets up from her place next to her fiancée Neville and goes up and receives her Order of Merlin.

"Su Li. Order of Merlin 2nd Class for staying and fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts", Lady Augusta announces

Su gets up from Harry's row and receives her Order of Merlin. Next was Susan and her Aunt gave her, her medal with pride. So does Padma Patil.

"Celeste Ollivander. Order of Merlin 2nd Class. For fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts", Lady Augusta announces

Celeste goes up from Harry's row and receives her medal.

"Freesia Bell. Order of Merlin 2nd Class for staying and fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts", Lady Augusta says

Freesia goes up and collects her award before joining Harry.

"Mandy Brocklehurst. Order of Merlin 2nd Class for staying and fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts", Lady Augusta says

Mandy goes up and gets her award before she joins the others again.

"Isobel MacDougal. Order of Merlin 2nd Class for staying and fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts", Lady Augusta says

Isobel collects her award and goes back to join Harry.

"Lavender Brown. Order of Merlin 2nd Class for staying and fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts", Lady Augusta announces

Lavender gets up trying to look confident with her scars on her face as she receives her medal.

"Neville Longbottom. Order of Merlin 1st Class and the Order of Pendragon 1st Class for not only protecting the students in the past school year but staying to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, the Battle of the Ministry in 1996 and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997. We also give him awards for his parents Orders of Merlin 1st Class and Order of Pendragon 1st Class to their son Neville Longbottom as appreciation of what they sacrificed in the First Blood War for the light", Minister Bones says

Neville proudly receives his medals and proudly receives his parent's awards. He then walks back to his seat next to Hannah.

"Hermione Granger. Order of Merlin 1st Class and Order of Pendragon 1st Class for fighting in the Battle of the Ministry in 1996, Battle of the Astronomy Tower 1997 and for the past year running collecting items to save us and for fighting in the Battle and Hogwarts", Lady Augusta says

Hermione walks up proudly and gets her medals. Ron gets the same and so does Ginny.

"To Draco Malfoy. Order of Merlin 3rd Class. For protecting the Chosen One. If he hadn't the war wouldn't have ended", Lady Augusta says

Draco goes up to the stage in shock then he sees Harry wink he had set him up.

"To Narcissa Black. Order of Merlin 3rd Class. For protecting the Chosen One. If she hadn't lied to Voldemort about his death then we wouldn't have won the war", Lady Augusta says

Narcissa too goes up to the stage in shock. But also sees Harry and thanks him with her eyes.

"To Firenze the Centaur. Order of Merlin 1st Class. For staying and fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts", Lady Augusta says with many gasping

Firenze was the first centaur to receive an Order of Merlin 1st Class. Firenze steps on the stage and accepts his award. And thanks Augusta.

"To Bane, Ronan, Magorian and the of the Centaurs we give you the Order of Merlin 2nd class for coming to Hogwarts in their hour of need and fighting alongside us", Lady Augusta says

The Centaurs come on stage and get their medals.

"One other thing the Ministry of Magic would like to give you your territory back and we are working on the rights for your kind in the Wizengamot next time it is in session", Minister Amelia says holding out the claim forms for the centaurs territory

The Centaurs where shocked speechless. The Wizards were giving them their territory back.

"Thank you Minister Bones. We look forward to working with you in the future", Bane says

"The same can be said here", Minister Bones says

"To Rubeus Hagrid we give the Order of Merlin 1st Class for helping protect students and nearly dying to protect them", Lady Augusta says

Hagrid goes up there.

"As Hogwarts Headmistress I offer you once again the post of Professor of Care of Magical Creatures and Head of Gryffindor House with a supervisor. That I will name soon", Minerva says

"I will take it thank you. But why Head of Gryffindor House? I was expelled", Hagrid says

"The Ministry Hagrid you have a full pardon and been found not guilty of the crime everyone thought you opened to Chamber of Secrets and now we see that Is not true. You were expelled because of this and your wand snapped. So here is a letter you can present to Ollivander and may purchase a new wand", Amelia says

Hagrid's eyes water with tears. He was finally free of the black mark. Heaps of people where clapping because he was much loved at Hogwarts and because he was the first half-Giant to get a Order of Merlin.

"Thank you", Hagrid chocks out, "I will take the Head of Gryffindor House"

"It was all Lord Potter-Black's memories", Amelia says

Hagrid gets off the stage and brings Harry into a hug.

"Thank you Harry", Hagrid says

"I will take you for a new wand tomorrow. How is that?" Harry asks smiling at the gentle giant

"I would love that", Hagrid croaks and goes to sit down

"To Kreacher the Black Family House elf we will give the Order of Merlin 1st Class for all he has done in both Blood Wars", Lady Augusta says

There were gasps again as a House Elf never got an Order of Merlin.

"The Other Elves of Hogwarts who helped in the Battle will get Orders of Merlin 2nd Class", Lady Augusta says

"And I will be going for House Elf rights along with all beings rights before the Wizengamot in the next meeting", Amelia says

"And I will join you Minister", Harry says with a nod

"To Theodore Lupin who had lost his parents we give him a pin with their awards engraved on it", Lady Augusta says

Harry walks up on hand holding Teddy and the other holding his cane. Amelia pins the bag on little Teddy. Amelia motions for Harry to stay on the stage. Tracey takes Teddy from him.

"Severus Tobias Snape for his work as spy for the light is being awarded the Order of Merlin 1st class, and Order of Pendragon 1st Class. Accepting these awards his Lord Potter-Black", Lady Augusta says

"I declare these medal he displayed in the schools trophy case showing that he really was a brave man to the end", Harry declares

"I will see to it personally Harry", Minerva says

"This Order of Merlin 2nd class goes to the past on Regulus Black who died helping the light. He is honoured with this award for his actions", Lady Augusta says, "And for his sacrifice for the light. Accepting this award is the Head of the House of Black Lord Harry Potter-Black"

Harry once again takes the medal.

"I would also like this award displayed as it shows as much as Professor Snape that not all Slytherin's are bad", Harry says handing the award to Minerva

"Harry James Potter. We award you the Order of Merlin 1st Class, Order of Pendragon First Class and the Hero of the Light Award that is the highest award anyone can receive. For fighting Voldemort on October 31st 1981, 1992, 1993, 1996, 1997, 1998. And for sacrificing himself for all of us could live in the final battle. He is a hero we can all look up too. And may he find happiness after so many years of tragedy", Lady Augusta says bowing to Harry

Minister Amelia and Minerva do so too follow by everyone else but the Dark and the Weasley's but George who bows with his brother Bill and wife Fleur.

"To Lord Potter-Black's parents we give them Orders of Merlin 1st Class for ending the First Blood War and died fighting. We also give them the Order Of merlin 1st Class again and the Order of Pendragon for their parent in helping with the second Blood War even from the grave", Lady Augusta says

"As I told George Weasley the 1st of April will be Prank Day at Hogwarts and it is to honour Fred Weasley the twin that fell, and James Potter and Remus Lupin two of the Marauders who died valiantly", Minerva says

"Thank you Minerva. I am sure Teddy will enjoy it when he grows up and attends Hogwarts", Harry says thankful

"Your welcome", Minerva says

"Now Lord Potter-Black had something to discuss with the public", Lady Augusta says giving to podium too Harry

"I have been an orphan all my life because as all you know my parents were killed in the first blood war. I am building an Orphanage for all magical beings that are left orphaned in the Second Blood war or being abandoned. I won't let another Tom Riddle come into this world in my life time. I will build it will my money and it will be running by my magic. But it will be run by Lady Freya Greengrass. The Orphanage will be running by the end of the Summer", Harry announces and everyone claps politely, "With the agreement of The Chief Witch Lady August Longbottom, the Minister For Magic Amelia Bones and the Headmistress for Hogwarts Lady Minerva McGonagall have all agreed we are going to build a Hogwarts Primary school on the opposite side to Hogwarts then Hogwarts is on. It will start of age 5 too you get your Hogwarts letter. This will help protect Muggle-Borns as well. The school will be completed within the next year. It will only be a day school like all primary schools. We will tell you more details as they come. Thank you"

Everyone claps at the idea. Harry limps off the stage and back too his seat.

"At Hogwarts there will be some changes being Hogwarts into the 21st century. All students will when black trousers or skirts with a coloured top matching your house with a tie in the school colours. All quills and ink are going to be changed to pens as the Muggle-Borns call them. Quill can be used but you have the option and the last few changes is adding Mundane Subjects such as English, Maths, Science, Gym, Music, Engineering, The Arts, Cooking and Geography. Our Muggle Studies course will be bought up to date and is mandatory for all Pure-Bloods and Wizarding Traditions is mandatory for all Muggle-Borns and Half-Bloods and Binns is going to move on so we will have a proper History of Magic teacher. We are adding the subjects Enchanting, Alchemy, Curse Breaking, Warding, Healing, Laws, Politics, Government, Wandlore, Spell Creation, Jewellery Design, and Technomagic. And the languages we will be teaching starting September are: French, Italian, Greek, Danish, German, Gaelic, Latin, Spanish, Indian, Mermish, Gobbledygook, Fairy Language, and Elvish. We are starting to re-Build the school and it will be ready for students to go back September 1st. We will also be employing Mind Healers to help with the trauma of the past two years", Minerva announces

"What about us who didn't get to do our N.E.W.T.S or O.W.L.S?" Hermione asks

"We are offering all of those who didn't learn last year to go back and repeat the year. All you have to do is send an owl", Minerva announces

"Who is the Deputy now?" Hermione asks

"The Deputy Headmaster is Filius Flitwick", Minerva says

And everyone politely claps.

"We now have a junior Headmaster position and a junior Head of House", Minerva says

"Who would that be?" Rita Skeeter asks

"Lord Harry Potter-Black but he will be splitting his time here and in America", Minerva says, "He will be teaching a Duelling Class that is once a month for all grades and helping with Defence Against the Dark Arts with hopefully the help of Sirius Black and will be teacher Technomagic"

"Sirius Black is a murderer", someone shouts

"Yesterday he was declared innocent before all the Wizengamot. He has been cleared of all changes and is a free man", Lady Augusta says

Everyone politely claps. Harry saw Ron going red and so does Hermione.

"Now all announcements have been made. We will all have refreshments now. As the awards ceremony and announcements have been made. Please feel free to visit your loved ones in the Blood Battle graveyard", Minerva says

Everyone gets up to mingle and go and see their loved ones.

"How come you get all the glory Potter?" Ron asks angrily

"He deserves it. After all. All places Harry thought of had a Horcrux in them", Daphne says in defence of her fiancee

"And all the pain you have caused him", Padma adds

"Enough this is partly a memorial. Let's leave the Weasley's to mourn", Harry says

Harry and his fiancees go towards the cemetery they see many families laying more flowers. Harry was coming to put flowers on all the graves this time. The first grave was Mad-Eyes and Bellona places flowers on it

"Thank you for at least bring his eye back. There is at least a piece of him in the grave", Bellona says

The grave read:

 _Alastor Ivan Moody_

' _Mad-Eye'_

 _Beloved Father, Auror, Mentor and Friend_

 _April 24_ _th_ _1950 – July 27_ _th_ _1997_

 _May be watch over us in heaven_

 _Order or of Merlin 1_ _st_ _Class_

 _Gryffindor_

"He died helping me face Voldemort", Harry says

"I know and I don't blame you", Bellona says kissing Harry's cheek, "I only wish he could have walked me down the aisle"

Harry moves up the graves with his fiancees some families glared at him but he still laid the flowers.

Harry made it too Ted Tonks's grave.

 _Edward James Tonks_

' _Ted'_

 _Beloved Father, Husband, Friend_

 _October 1_ _st_ _1952 – 3_ _rd_ _of March 1998_

 _May he be are healing light_

 _Order of Merlin 1_ _st_ _Class_

 _Hufflepuff_

"I didn't mean what I said Harry. I was overcome with grief. IT. IS. NOT. YOUR. FAULT", Andromeda says next to him

"I am sorry Andromeda how are you? I heard your not well", Harry asks

"I am not feeling good but I wanted to see you honoured and Teddy get that pin for his parents. I have more to tell you but I am not well enough to stay longer. I will see you soon?" Andromeda asks

"I promise you will", Harry promises

Andromeda leaves after kissing Teddy goodbye. Harry makes his way to the next grave. He was surprised to see Myrtle's name there.

 _Myrtle Elizabeth Warren_

 _Beloved Daughter and Friend_

 _June 14_ _th_ _1928 – 13_ _th_ _of June 1943_

 _May you finally rest in peace._

 _Ravenclaw_

"At least she can rest at peace now", Susan says

"Maybe she will move onto the next great adventure now", Luna says

"I hope she does she deceives it", Harry replies making flowers and putting them on her grave.

The next grave made Harry tear up it was Cedric's grave it has been moved here.

 _Cedric Amos Diggory_

 _Beloved Son, Friend, Housemate_

 _October 11_ _th_ _1977 – 24_ _th_ _June 1995_

 _His kind heart is with us always_

 _Hufflepuff_

"Excuse me why are you at my sons grave?" Amos asks Helena was trying to hold him back

"I am paying my respects. He was a good friend and a fair player. He should have been the true Triwizard champion. I am sorry he was killed but I didn't know it was going to happen", Harry replies

"You only care about your own fame", Amos says

"I could care less about my fame. I never wanted it. And everyone knows I didn't enter myself it was Barty Crouch Jr", Harry says

Amos just stalks away.

"I am sorry about my husband. I know it wasn't your fault. But if your need it I forgive you", Helena Diggory says

"Thank you Lady Diggory", Harry says

"Thank you for the memories and the trophy. You have honour Cedric. Thank you", Helena says leaving

Harry moves through the other graves and sees Colin Creevey's.

 _Colin Albert Creevey_

 _Beloved Son, Brother, Friend, House Mate_

 _April 6_ _th_ _1981 – May 2_ _nd_ _1998_

 _A Class Mate we have been proud too know_

 _Order of Merlin 1_ _st_ _Class_

 _Gryffindor_

"Potter!" Dennis yells

Harry turns only to be met with a fist to the face breaking his nose.  
"I never wanted this Dennis", Harry says

"He worshipped you", Dennis says

"I know. But he should have been evacuated I saw him leave. I am sorry he snuck back. But he was very brave what he did", Harry says

Dennis just walks off.

Gabrielle uses a quick a healing spell to fix his nose and Susan cleans the blood off.

"Do you want to keep going?" Lavender asks

"Yes. I must see them all", Harry says

They move again though the aisles and Harry spots Professor Snape's.

 _Severus Tobias Snape_

 _Beloved Son, Godfather, Head of House_

 _January 9_ _th_ _1960 – 2_ _nd_ _of May 1998_

 _May he be with his beloved again._

 _Order of Merlin First Class_

 _Slytherin_

He goes over and leaves Lily's on the grave and Luna has them wrap themselves around the headstone. They continue to walk the aisles and leave flowers till they get to John and Celeste Bones. And Edger and Lydia Bones with their children Thomas, Sue, Kayla, Jacob and Matthew.

Susan introduces them to her parents John and Celeste and her Uncle Edger and Aunt Lydia and her cousins. Harry says hello and promises to look after their daughter and niece with his life

They then arrive at Fred's grave once again this time he reads the inscription.

 _Frederick Fabian Weasley_

 _Son, Twin, Brother, Friend_

 _April 1_ _st_ _1978 – May 2_ _nd_ _1998_

 _May he be pranking with the Marauders_

 _Order of Merlin 1_ _st_ _Class_

 _Gryffindor_

"Hey! Get away from Fred's grave", Percy shouts

"I am paying my respects. I am allowed to do that", Harry says calmly

"No! You're the reason my Freddie is dead", Molly says coming over

"It is not his fault Mum. I don't blame him and I am sure Fred doesn't", George says sharing a knowing look with Harry

"I didn't ask anyone too fight. It was free chose. And Fred chose his side", Harry says

"He died for then light you should be proud", Luna says

"How dare you bring them here? Your meant to marry me and Fred wouldn't like this", Ginny says

"Has she always been this delusional?" Harry whispers to George

"Maybe it has gotten worse", George whispers back

"We have a betrothal contract Harry it can't be cancelled", Ginny says sweetly

"I found the contract but the thing is Dumbledore had no right to sign for me as he was not my magical guardian as that was Sirius. So the contract was void. You will never be one of my brides", Harry says

"We will see about that Harry James Potter!" Ginny yells

"Lets leave and continue are paying of respects", Harry says to his fiancees

They leave the Weasley's to grieve and more on to say goodbye to the other dead…

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

* * *

Harry goes to Poppy for his check up. To see how his body was healing. Poppy mutters a scan on Harry as his fiancees all look worryingly at him.

"Your healing but your leg will always be as it is now. You will still suffer headaches tanks to the Horcrux that was in you and you heart is stronger but you will always have to watch it. Those are the manger issues I was worried about. You will probably always need pain potions the dosage is up too you on how bad the pain is. You will also need to keep taking the strengthening potions for your leg. The other being the trauma you have been through you should see a Mind Healer. They will help you with your PTSD that you are having Mr Potter", Poppy says

Harry sighs he was going to have to give in his nightmares were bad and he was twitchy but managed to keep his wand in his holster most of the time with his fiancee's help.

"I will see a Mind Healer. Who do you recommend?" Harry asks his trusted Healer

"Mind Healer Bell will keep your secrets and will not tell anyone that you don't want to know about what you talk about. She is the mother of Katie Bell", Poppy says writing the address down for Harry

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. I will contact her", Harry says thanking her

"Your welcome Harry", Poppy says

Harry leaves the infirmary with lots on his mind.

"Why don't we go to Diagon Alley and shop? You need new clothes Harry and a new owl. You can contact the mind healer that way", Susan suggests pulling him out of his thoughts

"Ok lets go", Harry says

The floo to Diagon Alley with Harry wearing a glamour so nobody would know it was him. The girls shop to their hearts content. They help Harry pick out his new clothes that were much better than his old ones.

There last stop was the Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry was hesitant at buying another owl after Hedwig but his fiancees where encouraging him. He looks around the story and finds a black owl with gold flecks looking at him. She hoots at him.

"Would you like to come home with me?" Harry asks the owl letting her out of her cage

The owl hops on his shoulder and nuzzles his cheek.

"I take that as a yes. Lets go and pay for you", Harry says

Harry walks up to the counter and pays 8 galleons for the owl and another 8 for a cage and owl treats.

"What should I name you?" Harry mummers

He was waiting for his fiancees at the Ice Cream Parlour.

"Midnight?" Harry asks the owl

The owl shakes her head.

"No", Harry thinks then a name comes to him, "How about Shadow?"

Shadow hoots her approval. That's when his fiancees come back they were all smiling.

"What have you done?" Harry asks noticing their grins

"We bought you a present", Luna says handing over a baby wyvern

' _Master', she hisses_

' _Hello. You need a name your scales are dark as midnight and look like diamonds. How about Diamond Midnight?' Harry hisses back_

' _I like it', she hisses and curls up in his pocket so nobody can see her_

"Thank you all. Lets go back to Hogwarts", Harry says

They all nod and the go to the Leaky Cauldron and floo too Hogwarts. After Teddy had settled down from floo travel Harry writes a letter to Mind Healer Bell. He knew he needed help. He was actually going to ask for it…

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

* * *

Minerva called Harry to the Headmistresses Office. Harry sighs his work was never done. He hadn't had much time to himself since he woke up from his coma. Harry limps with the girls, Luna held little Teddy in her arms, to the gargoyle that guards the office it had been fixed. The gargoyle steps aside. They knock on the door.

"Come in", Minerva says

"Headmistress, Minister", Harry says with a nod to Minerva then Amelia

"Harry, Susan, Fay, Luna, Daphne, Tracey, Gabrielle, Padma, bellona, Lavender, Su", they both say

"You needed to see me?" Harry asks

"Yes we finally got a portrait of Severus done for the office", Minerva says pointing at the portrait beside Dumbledore's

"Hello Professor", Harry says to Severus

"Mr Potter", Severus says

"Thanks for always saving me. Even if you were doing in just out of love for my mother. I hope your spirit is with my mother now and you both are happy", Harry says with respect

"I suppose I can accept your statement", Severus says walking out of his portrait

"He has other portraits in the Slytherin Common Room", Minerva explains, "Take a seat your leg must be killing you"

"Ah. So why was I called here?" Harry asks

"As you know I named you Junior Headmaster of Hogwarts also a part time Professor of Duelling and Defence", Minerva says

"Yes I have", Harry says

"I would like you to teach Enchanting, Technomagic and a language class like Latin. You have showed me your skills and they are above N.E.W.T.S level in the USA. So will you teach those classes as well?" Minerva asks

"What would my schedule look like?" Harry asks

"You will only have to help in the Defence class if you want. Officially you will only need to teach Duelling, Technomagic, Enchanting and Latin", Minerva says

"But I haven't got my N.E.W.T.S", Harry states

"We are willing to have you take all your N.E.W.T.S at the Ministry next week. You just need to tell us which N.E.W.T.S you want to take", Minister Bones says, "In the Arts category you have to have at least two in the Arts you can have Three or Four if you wish"

"Can we do our N.E.W.T.S Auntie?" Susan asks

"I will allow it. Will the 8 of you that of course doesn't count Gabrielle as she is only 16. Teach some of the new subjects?" Minister Bones asks

"Of course. I can teach Law, Government and Gobbledegook", Susan says

"I can do the Fairy Language, Music and the Arts", Luna says

"I will help Luna with that", Freesia says

"I can do French, Politics and Healing", Daphne says

"I can do Magical Theory and Greek", Megan says

"I can do Geography and German", Mandy says

"I can do Swedish and Healing with Daphne", Isobel says

"I can do Italian and Warding", Fay says

"I can do Dutch, and Muggle Self Defence and help with gym/physical education", Bellona says

"I can do Danish, and Science", Tracey says

"I can do Spanish and Curse Breaking", Lavender says

"I can do Wandlore", Celeste says

"I can do Indian and Alchemy", Padma says

"I can do Gym/physical education and Spell Creation", Su says

"That will be good if you score well in those examines. So which N.E.W.T.S do you all want to take?" Minister Bones asks

"I will take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Herbology, Charms, Defence, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Law, Politics, Government, Gobbledegook, Gaelic, Latin, English, Geography, Cooking, Duelling, Maths, Science, The Arts, Enchanting, Alchemy, Curse Breaking and Warding Auntie", Susan says

"I am proud of you for choosing so many", Amelia says

"I will take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Herbology, Charms, Defence, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Duelling, Law, Politics, Government, Gobbledegook, Warding, Curse Breaking, Geography, Physical Education, Dutch, Maths and Enchanting", Bellona says

"I will take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Herbology, Charms, Defence, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Duelling, Law, Politics, Government, Gobbledegook, Warding, Geography, Italian, English, Danish, The Arts, Maths, Cooking and Enchanting", Fay says

"I will take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Herbology, Charms, Defence, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Duelling, Law, Politics, Government, Gobbledegook, Fairy Language, French, Gaelic, English, Maths, Science, The Arts and Enchanting", Luna says

"I will take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Herbology, Charms, Defence, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Gobbledegook, French, Politics, Law, Government, Healing, Duelling, The Arts, English, Spell Creation and Greek", Daphne says

"I will take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Herbology, Charms, Defence, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Law, Politics, Government, Gobbledegook, Danish, Science, Duelling, Cooking, and Spell Creation", Tracey says

"I will take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Herbology, Charms, Defence, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Healing, Law, Politics, Government, Gobbledegook, Duelling, Indian, Mermish, Alchemy, English, Maths, Science, Geography, and the Arts", Padma says

"I will take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Herbology, Charms, Defence, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Healing, Enchanting, Law, Politics, Government, Gobbledegook, Duelling, English, Geography, Maths, The Arts, Spanish and Curse Breaking", Lavender says

"I will take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Herbology, Charms, Defence, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Law, Politics, Government, Gobbledegook, Duelling, Enchanting, Warding, Physical Education, English, Healing, Latin, Gaelic, and Chinese", Su says

"I will do Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Herbology, Charms, Defence, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Law, Politics, Government, Gobbledegook, Gaelic, Latin, English, Geography, Duelling, Maths, Science, The Arts, Enchanting, Wandlore, Curse Breaking and Warding", Celeste says

Megan, Mandy, Isobel then says theirs.

"Very well", Amelia says writing this all down

"I will be taking Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Herbology, Charms, Defence, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creature, Enchanting, Alchemy, Curse Breaking, Warding, Healing, Laws, Politics, Government, Wandlore, Spell Creation, Jewellery Design, Technomagic, Duelling, Physical Education, English, Maths, Science, Engineering, The Arts (Music, Dance, Drama and Art), Cooking and Geography. And with then languages French, Italian, Greek, Danish, Dutch, German, Gaelic, Latin, Spanish, Indian, Chinese, Mermish, Gobbledygook, Fairy Language, and Elvish", Harry says

"How can you possibly know all these?" Minerva asks

"Yes Lord Potter-Black how?" Amelia asks

"I have a photographic memory. One of the reasons my Dad Tony Stark adopted me is for my intelligence", Harry replies

"You surprise me Harry your work has always been average", Minerva says

"I forced myself not to get good grades it was part at being raised at the Dursley's", Harry replies

"They will be arrest for their crimes and put on trial. I swear I will send out Aurors for them", Amelia promises

"Thank but don't arrest my cousin. He has made amends", Harry says

"Very well", Amelia says, "I will see too all of this"

"Thank you Minister", Harry says

"Your schedules for your examines will be owled here within the next few days", Amelia says

"As for what I needed you for we have to rebuild the damaged parts of the Castle and open new wings of the Castle. We also have the goblins building a sports centre on the grounds", Minerva says

"I need to speak with them about the Orphanage and the New Primary School. I must see to the plans. Would you two ladies help me with the design? As well as my wives", Harry asks

"We will be willing to help", Minerva says

They design the plans over two hours. Harry then goes to the goblins to have their say in the plans. The Nation assured him they would do great work. Harry had a piece of land for the Orphanage. He had heaps of properties. And he chose a good piece of land. They will do the children well.

Harry then receives a letter from Mind Healer Ebony Bell wanting to see him today. He went and he actually liked her she was easy to talk too just like her daughter. She told Harry to have calming draughts and draught of peace on him at all times in case of panic attacks from his PTSD. He promised to keep seeing her as long as he was able.

Harry sighed in relief as his day was over. It had been hectic. He was now revising for his owls then he would lay in bed with his beautiful fiancees…

* * *

 _The Next day…_

* * *

Harry was now going to see Andromeda with his fiancees and Narcissa and Draco now. He knew Andromeda was grieving and her heart wasn't taking it so well she had been admitted to St Murgos the night before. Harry had managed to get to St Murgos with his fiancees and his friends Neville and Hannah.

They see the Weasley's outside Andromeda's room. They all glare at him.

"Why are you here?" Ron hisses

"With them?" Hermione hisses at Narcissa and Draco

"To see Andromeda like she wants she is a daughter of my house after all", Harry says

Harry goes into the room and Andromeda was lying in a hospital bed. Harry moves to her side with Teddy in a sling across his chest.

"Andromeda", Harry says gently

Andromeda opens her eyes to look at Harry and her grandson. Her eyes were filled with grief and pain and Harry could tell because he was the Master of Death this would be the last day of Andromeda Tonks nee Black.

"Teddy", Andromeda says touching her grandson

"I swear to you Andromeda I will care for Teddy as my own. He will know his parents and you", Harry says gently

"I know you will. I want you to have full custody don't let the Weasley's get him. He belongs with family and you were friends with both his parents, Remus was like a Uncle too you and your related by blood. And most off all you know how it is to be orphaned before you could remember he will need it", Andromeda says  
"I will make sure of it", Harry swears

"I approve of all your fiancees and make sure you find the perfect Lady to be Lady Slytherin and Bellona will be the perfect Lady for the House of Gaunt", Andromeda says

"Thank you", Harry says

"Take my memories so he can see what his mother, grandfather and I were like", Andromeda says

"Think about what you way and I will put them in vials", Harry says gently

They do it in stages and each vial was labelled by one of his fiancees. Andromeda filled them up so Teddy would know his parents and Grandparents because she knew this was her last night.

"Narcissa", Andromeda says after they done the memories

"I am sorry Andy. For everything", Narcissa says tearfully

"I know. And you are always forgiven. Make sure Teddy knows you alright?" Andromeda asks

"I will", Narcissa says

"And I vow to protect him with Harry. I am sorry my Aunt for not being a good nephew. Please forgive me", Draco adds

"I forgive you nephew. You are making amends now", Andromeda says softly

"I think we should bring everyone else in as they need to say their goodbyes", Harry says gently

Andromeda nods and harry lets everyone in. The Weasley's, Augusta Longbottom, Neville, Hannah, Amelia Bones, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Elphias Doge. Each on says something to Andromeda and say their farewells.

"Harry you and your finacees come over here", Andromeda says

Harry comes over with Susan, Fay, Luna, Daphne, Tracey, Megan, Gabrielle, Padma, Mandy, Isobel, Eleanor, Freesia, Celeste and Su. Harry leaves Teddy with Neville.

Narcissa and Andromeda were holding hands.

"Magick's of the House of Black hear your daughters!" the two women say

As swirling mist surrounds all of Harry fiancee's and Harry.

"We, elders of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, have seen their love and favour it", the two woman say

"Harry James Potter Lord of the Houses of Black, Potter, Peverell, Pendragon, Emrys, Le Fey, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Stewart, Gaunt, Sayre, Ilvermorny, Triple, Shafiq, has been gifted with a strong love, deep and enduring for these 10 women and one more too come. For this we Elders of the House of Black bless his love and his upcoming union", Narcissa says

"Gabrielle Apolline Delacour, consort Black and Lady of the House of Black, has been gifted with a great love for our Lord. We witness their love that is as strong as time. For this we bless their union", Andromeda says

"Susan Amelia Bones, Consort Hufflepuff and Lady of the Houses of Bones and Hufflepuff, has been gifted with great love for our Lord. We witness their love that is strong as time. For this we bless their union", Narcissa says

They continue for each fiancée giving their blessings.

"We bless Lord Potter-Black-Pendragon-Emrys-Le Fey-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Gaunt-Stewart-Sayre-Ilvermorny-Triple-Shafiq with a long and happy life with his family so smote it be!" the sisters say strongly

The magic had taken much out of Andromeda Tonks and she was pale and looked even closer too death.

"I also beg my Lord Black for a favour", Andromeda says

"Yes daughter of my house?" Harry asks softly

"Be the father to Teddy that Remus could now never be. By my grandsons guardian as he has the Black blood through his veins", Andromeda asks

"I accept the duty of being Teddy's father as he is from the blood of Black and as Head of his House. You have my world daughter of my house. May your passage be peaceful and greet all those lost to us and rejoice in your reunion with your husband Edward Tonks and your daughter Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. May they welcome you with love into the other side", Harry says formally

Harry takes her hand, Narcissa the other and Draco holds leg and hum a hymn from the Black tombs meaning to send someone off to the next life and join the spirits of Black.

Andromeda sighs contently and a smile appears on her face and

"Ted, Dora", Andromeda whispers a smile on her face

And Andromeda Cassiopeia Tonks nee Black passed from this world.

Harry sees Death take Andromeda's soul they nod to each other and Death disappears taking the soul of Andromeda with it.

"We will organise the funeral", Molly says

"No I will. Andromeda was a daughter of my house and I will sort it. She will be buried with her husband", Harry says firmly

"Give us Teddy to look after then while you make arrangements", Molly says

"No. Teddy is under the House of Black. He stays with me. And we should not be fighting in the room as the recently departed. This shames your family Arthur Weasley be wearily of my anger and Houses", Harry says firmly, "If your excuse me I have arrangements to make"

* * *

Harry spends the next 2 days sorting out the funeral for Andromeda Tonks. Her name was added to the headstone of her husband and the coffin was a rich Black like all House of Black coffins were. The funeral talked about her life and how she contributed to the war. Narcissa said her final goodbyes to the last of her sisters. Her grief showing. Draco says goodbye to his Aunt. Harry gives his speech and starts another hymn from the Black Family as hymn of farewell and a hymn that celebrated her life. The funeral was over and everyone retried to Hogwarts for the wake. Harry, Narcissa and Draco where getting all the condolences. When a man approaches.

"Yes?" Harry asks

"This is for you Lord Potter-Black you have been served", the man says

Harry opens the letter and his eyes flare in anger the Weasley's were suing for custody of Teddy. And the date they had started this was the day Andromeda died when they heard her ask Harry to take custody of Teddy. The Weasley's had dishonoured his family again.

"Get out", Harry says to the man his eyes ablaze with fury

The man quickly scatters.

"Lord Weasley why has your House had this delivered today of all days and filled just an hour after Lady Andromeda Tonks nee Black of my House of Black passed?" Harry asks angrily letter everyone know what was going on

The Pure-Bloods gasp it was a major insult to the deceased and his/her family to do something like this at the ones funeral or hours after their death.

"As a Pure-Blood you should know the etiquette of the passing of a member of an Ancient and Noble House. You should know how much of an insult this is!" Harry declares

"Those Pure-Blood rules have to go Harry. They are insulting", Hermione says

"Granger these rules respect those of our family and those of others. Some over the years have lost sight of that. And I didn't think it would be the Weasley's", Neville says in disgust

Harry draws his wand and points it at the Weasley's and Granger. Nobody tried to stop him as many knew the consequences of dishonouring someone's house. And everyone was surprise Harry gave them so many chances.

"I Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Pendragon-Emrys-Le Fey-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Gaunt-Stewart-Sayre-Ilvermorny-Triple-Shafiq hereby declare a blood feud between the Houses of Potter-Black-Pendragon-Emrys-Le Fey-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Gaunt-Stewart-Sayre-Ilvermorny-Triple-Shafiq and the following members of the Houses of Weasley. Lord Arthur Septimus Weasley, Molly Weasley nee Prewett, Charles Septimus Weasley, Percival Ignatius Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley and the Newblood House of Granger and its member Hermione Jean Granger. So I say, so smote it be", Harry booms

Harry glows blood and the selected Weasley's glow red so they knew they had been marked.

"I will see you in court. I will fight to the death for Teddy", Harry says, "Now get out of this wake as you are now enemies of the House of Black"

"You think you all that Potter", Ron growls pulling his wand but Neville's wand was faster

"Unless you want to start a blood feud with the House of Longbottom I suggest you leave without saying another word or utter a spell", Neville growls

"Seconded by the House of Abbott", Hannah says

"Backed by the House of Malfoy", Draco says glaring at the Weasley

"And the House of Zabini", Blaise says

"Only Bill, Fleur and George may stay", Harry declares

The rest of the Weasley leave with angry looks at Harry and the others.

"I am sorry about my family Harry", George says

"I am sorry too I don't know what has come over Dad as he knows Pure-Blood etiquette. Know Fleur and I stand by you in court with Teddy", Bill says

"And me", George says

"Thank you. At least some of the Weasley's have honour and respect", Harry says nodding to Bill, Fleur and George

The rest of the wake went by without incident by being Harry drawing his wand again. Harry sighs in relief when the day was over he takes his pain potion that he was constantly on. Tomorrow he would have to start building his case for keeping Teddy and get a lawyer. But right now he held Teddy in his arms and told him stories about his father and mother…

* * *

 _Avengers Tower…America_

* * *

The Avengers were worried about Tony and Sirius they were taking on all of the most dangerous missions themselves not caring about their safety they were being reckless since Tony watched his son being killed over 6 weeks ago.

Everyone was worried. Pepper had tried stopping Tony but he refused to listen. So there was nothing they could do to stop them. They hoped for someone to rain them in…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

Harry checked into St Murgos today to see his Mind Healer again today he needed to see the Mind Healer to help him with his case of keeping Teddy. He knew that since the lawyer told him his name was Jeffery Barnes and he wanted a list of character witnesses too. Which Harry gave to him it wasn't many but it will do.

He limps up to the Mind Healer ward with his fiancees this time and asked for Ebony Bell. Mind Healer Bell was waiting for him and invited him into her office and she waves her wand. And Harry raises an eyebrow.

"Mind Healer Ebony these are be fiancees Susan Bones who will be Lady Hufflepuff, Fay Dunbar who will be Lady Potter, Luna Lovegood who will be Lady Peverell, Daphne Greengrass who will be Lady Pendragon, Gabrielle Delacour who will be Lady Black, Padma Patil who will be Lady Ravenclaw, Lavender Brown who will be Lady Gryffindor, Su Li who will be Lady Emrys, Megan Jones who will be Lady Le Fey, Mandy Brocklehurst who will be Lady Ilvermorny, Isobel MacDougal who will be Lady Triple, Eleanor Branstone who will be Lady Shafiq, Bellona Moody who will be Lady Gaunt, Celeste Ollivander who will be Lady Stewart and your daughter Freesia Bell who will be Lady Sayre", Harry says introducing everyone

"Pleasure to meet you all. Harry are you ok to talk about your past while everyone is here?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"Yes. I don't have secrets from them. I have told they almost everything", Harry says

"Ok Harry I asked you last time when did the abuse stop? And we ran out of time for you to answer me", Mind Healer Bell asks

"It stopped when I was 12 when Tony Stark found me. He was going to do a business deal with Gunnings and Uncle Vernon was tasked with getting the account. Dad came over and he heard my Aunt shouting at me and he saw the bruises and the rest you can say is history. I only stayed at the Dursley's for two weeks another for the wards to charge and then I was back with Dad in America where he kept me a secret", Harry explains

"Why keep you a secret?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"Because he was called at the time 'the merchant of death' but he was trying to be a good father to me", Harry says  
"When did you start calling him Dad?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"He disappeared while I was at Hogwarts and I was worried for months and when I got back from school the Summer before my fourth year he was back. I was so relieved but he was different and didn't want to be called 'the merchant of death' anymore and wanted to help people. When I first saw him I called him Dad. He was so shocked I was afraid I had killed him. But he pulled me into a hug and said how much he missed me while he was kidnapped and how much he loved me and I was the only one besides his girlfriend Pepper he was fighting for while he was in the desert being held hostage. I didn't really stay at the Dursley's that year as I was so worried about Dad and his nightmares and his obsession with making a suit of armour", Harry says with a smile

"When did you tell him you had magic? That must have been a hard thing to tell a Muggle who you saw as important", Mind Healer Bell says

"It was but I told him three weeks after I knew he was ok from the desert", Harry replies

"Didn't he send you to Hogwarts how did you explain that one?" Susan asks

"I told him I didn't want to lose my friends at boarding school. I said I would be home in the Summer. I sent him letters from the post office in Diagon Alley which I sent Hedwig too pick up and deliver from", Harry explains

"So what did your father do when finding out you had magic?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"He was fascinated by it. I got permission from MACUSA after I owled them about my adoption to tell him. I got permission back within a week but it took another two weeks before I got up the nerve as the Dursley's always hated magic. I kept thinking he would hate it too", Harry admits

"And that wasn't the case?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"It wasn't he loved the fact he had a smart son and a son who could do magic. He promised not to tell anyone and I also had permission from MACUSA to use my wand so I showed him my magic and he loved all that I could show him and we began experimenting with magic an his Ironman suit to resist magic and his Arc reactor that kept him alive. We got them all to work with magic and to resist magic. No spells had an effect on any of his armour or Arc reactor", Harry says smiling

"So it turned out for the best then?" Mind Healer Bell asks

:It did he helped me through difficult experiences in my life. He even took on Sirius after the whole Department of Mysteries fight where Sirius nearly got killed. Dad believed me he wasn't a mass murderer. And when I got to the house Dad and I arranged for Sirius to get interrogated by MACUSA. Where they found him innocent and gave him asylum from Britain", Harry says

"Why was your Dad hiding you from everyone?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"It was safer with his work as a superhero. As it was there was a battle in New York in my 6th year that made me worried sick about him. But he never told anyone about me and Sirius didn't tell them they just thought he was Dad's friend which he came to be. Before I left to go on the run after Bill's wedding I told Dad and Sirius the whole prophecy", Harry says

"And what was the whole prophecy Harry?" Mind Healer Bell asks

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_ ", Harry recites

His fiancees where shedding tears.

"That is why you faced Voldemort in the forest. It was the only way to end it", Daphne says crying softly

Harry conjures up a hanky and wipes his fiancees eyes all of them he hands a clean hanky.

"It was", Harry says calming

"What was going on in your mind in the last few minutes of that walk into the forest?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"I rang my Dad and Sirius I had to tell them how much I loved them. I told them and they told me they loved me. They asked what was going on and I just said 'it will all be over soon'. I hadn't talked to my Dad or Sirius for a year at that point with me being on the run and Voldemort I was protecting them so they wouldn't get captured. I hung up saying I love them and I smashed the phone on the ground so I haven't got away of contacting them at the moment", Harry says

"And how do you feel about nearly taking you own life without drawing your wand?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"I feel upset I could have left the people I love the most alone. I hate myself I actually wanted to move on from life and be with me parents and ashamed I could think of leaving Dad, Sirius and my fiancees and guilty that I could have moved on and not finishing off Voldemort and you all could still be at war now", Harry replies

"You could have moved on?" Padma asks crying

"Yes. I was given the option my Dumbledore", Harry says, "But I felt all those emotions and I knew I had to go back"

"It is normal to feel like that. I trust you won't be trying anything like that again?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"I won't. I have too much too live for and Teddy needs me", Harry says

"Where is Teddy now?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"With Minerva. I would never leave him alone unsupervised like my Uncle and Aunt did to me", Harry replies

"How do you feel about having custody of Teddy now but going to court to defend that right?" she asks

"I am happy I have custody of Teddy at the moment. I am happy I can give him a better childhood then what I have had. I am happy I can tell him stories about his parents and maybe one day show him memories of his parents and of his grandparents", Harry says

"What about going to court to defend that title?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"I am angry that the Weasley's are putting my family through this and Teddy through this I know he is young but if he has a photographic memory like I do he will remember this. I made a vow to Andromeda my god bless her soul, that I would look after him like a father and I will keep that vow to my dying breath", Harry says

"How are you going to cope with your exams in a week, making an orphanage, making a primary school, handling working on your wedding details, seeing your Dad, Wizengamot meetings and your teaching at Hogwarts with raising Teddy?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"It takes a community to raise a child and they are better off for it. I have my fiancees, Minerva, Neville, Hannah, Minister Bones, Chief Witch Longbottom and Head of the DMLE Kingsley helping me. I should be fine and Professor Flitwick has also offered to help raise Teddy and so has Professor Sprout. They said they want to make sure Teddy knows his parents and what better people then the people who taught them? That is what they told me. And I am making a daycare centre too something I haven't told the papers yet. Teddy can always go there to play with children his own age. If the daycare is not open by then then I will take him to a Muggle one and stop his morphing for the day he is at childcare", Harry explains his plans

"That is very though out Harry. Do your fiancees agree with all this?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"We all do Mum. We love Teddy like he is our own", Freesia says squeezing Harry's hand

"Now Harry we cover that wheat happened in your childhood?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"I was abused emotionally, mentally, physically and…sexually", Harry admits

They all gasp at Harry's admission.

"When did the emotional and Mental abuse start?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"Since I first arrived", Harry replies, "I didn't really remember my name till I was 5 and had to go to school"

"When did the physically abuse start?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"From when I was 3 and I started doing small chores around the house like dusting from where I could reach and such. Whenever I broke something or my magic came out my Uncle would hit me or use his belt", Harry replies

"When did the sexual abuse start?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"It only happened twice once with Uncle Vernon when I was 7 and once with a teacher when I was 8. The other time was when I was on the run a few months ago", Harry replies

"Did anyone know this had happened?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"Yes a Pastor at the local church he helped me get through all of this. But I never told him about magic. I haven't seen him since the war began", Harry replies

"Anyone else who helped you?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"Yes my Librarian when I lived all the time in Surrey I used to stay at the library to get away from Dudley and she used to let me in at odd hours so I could study anger management and law about how I could get out of the Dursley's. She felt pity for me and my Sensei in my Karate and my Sensei in my Tai Chi classes. They helped me with controlling my anger and mastering different ways to defend myself. I didn't want something like sexual abuse to happen to me again. It was like the that Snatchers got me and did it. But I was weak and hungry so I wasn't at my strong point. But I managed to get my strength to fight back when I remembered my family waiting for me so I used my Karate skills to get away and my magic to kill a few snatchers", Harry explained

"I would get your Sansei's and have them ready for court. The Weasley would probably know your anger issues and you will need them along with your Pastor and Librarian. I would go to Amelia Bones after here and get permission to tell them", Mind Healer Bell says

"Thank you for this session it has really helped", Harry says shaking Mind Healer Bell's hand

"My pleasure. I will be at the hearing too. The Weasley's lawyer has contacted me to testify. And so has your lawyer. So do you want me to talk about your past?" Mind Healer Bell asks

"The bare minimum but give them the information they need", Harry replies

"Very well. Have a good day Harry, and girls. See you soon all of you and my daughter", Mind Healer Bell says smiling at them leading them out

Harry leaves the Mind Healer feeling lighter.

"So where do you what to go now?" Tracey asks

"I will take Luna and Susan to Minister Bones then I am going to find my Pastor and my Sensei's", Harry replies

"We will wait for you at Potter Manor then. We have exams to proper for", Padma says kissing his lips

They others do the same and they quickly leave to go and do some studies. Harry takes Luna's hand and Luna takes Susan and they apparate to the Ministry of Magic.

"Who are you here for?" the guard says without looking up

"You should look up and address me as my Lord. I am Lord Harold James Potter-Black-Emrys-Pendragon-Le Fey-Gryffindor-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Triple-Shafiq-Ilvermorny-Gaunt-Stewart-Sayre", Harry says saying all his titles to get into the Ministry and to shock the guard enough, "And these are Ladies Susan Bones and Lady Luna Lovegood my fiancees"

The Guard's eyes widen and look up at Lord Harry Potter. And quickly checks Harry's wand not wanting to make the most powerful Lord angrier at him.

"Where will you be going?" the guard asks stuttering

"To the Minister for Magic's office. I know the way so you don't have to escort me", Harry says

"Have a good day my Lord, my Ladies", the guard says

Harry limping with his cane walks to the elevators with Susan and Luna. Susan says the name of their destination. They arrive at the Minister for Magic's floor and walk through the offices till them for to the Minister's office and her receptionist was there.

"We need to see Minister Bones", Harry says

"Have an appointment?" the girls asks looking at her magazine that Harry could see his picture off

"I am Lord Harold James Potter-Black-Emrys-Pendragon-Le Fey-Gryffindor-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Triple-Shafiq-Ilvermorny-Gaunt-Stewart-Sayre and these are my fiancees Lady Susan Bones and Lady Luna Lovegood. Will you please tell Minister Bones we would like to speak to her", Harry says

The girls squeaks and hurry's into the adjoining office. Before coming back out.

"She will see you now", the receptionist says

"Thank you", Harry says walking in the office with Susan and Luna

"Harry, Susan, Luna what are you three doing here?" Amelia asks from behind her desk

"Have you go privacy charms?" Harry asks

Amelia immediately actives them and smiles at Harry which he returns.

"What can I do for you? I am a very busy woman as you are the one to put me into this job and don't deny it! You are your alliance of friends all voted for me I can guess right", Amelia says

Harry laughs, "You are the best person for the job and my alliance could see that by me nominating you"

"Thanks. I have over 30 years worth of corruption and other stuff to deal with from Plus Thicknesse too Millicent Bagnold. With the ministers in between being Cornelius Fudge who is the most corrupt of the lot too Rufus Scrimgeour", Amelia says

"That bad huh?" Harry asks

"You have no idea what those four Ministers have done over the years. I am already having Fudge arrested and Thicknesse questioned under truth serum to see if he really was under Voldemort's control and I am bring Millicent Bagnold here too and see what see has hidden besides not giving Sirius Black a trial", Amelia says angrily

"We are sorry to bother you Auntie Harry has something he wants to ask you", Susan says

"Yes what is it Harry?" Amelia asks

"I need permission to tell three Muggles about the wizarding world it is to do with Teddy's custody case I need character witnesses. And these three I know I can count on. And I might try asking my cousin. That's if you know if they are back from hiding yet?" Harry asks

"Well your Aunt, Uncle and Cousin are back at Privat Drive now and are going about their lives. And who are these four people?" Amelia asks

"Two are Sensei's. One teaching me Karate and the other Tai Chi. The other is a Pastor at the local church and the last one is my librarian they all had a large part in my childhood", Harry says

"And you need all four in your custody case?" Amelia asks

"The Weasley's are trying to discrete me. So I am trying to show what sort of person I am and how I can be a good father", Harry replies

Amelia writes something on a piece of parchment.

"Very well I can give you a pass. This is my written permission to tell these three Muggles and demonstrate your magic", Amelia says handing over the note

"Thank you Amelia. We will leave you too your paperwork now", Harry says bowing to her

"My pleasure Lord Potter-Black. I hope your visits go well", Amelia says smiling

"Thank you", Harry says

"See you later Auntie", Susan says

"See you Minister this office is a lot more peaceful now", Luna says smiling

Amelia shakes her head as they leave. Harry sure had his hands full with 16 fiancees…

Harry stood outside the Tai Chi/Karate place near Surrey with all of his fiancée's as they wanted to meet the people Harry was going to talk too. It was the day after

* * *

his Mind Healer Session. Because he wanted to talk everything over with his lawyer James Barnes who agreed with Mind Healer Bell that he would need more character witnesses in court from his childhood.

"Ready for this Harry?" Freesia asks

"I need to face some of my past some time", Harry says, "And this is one of my favourite memories of the time I spent here with the Dursley's this is the only place besides the Church and the Library where I could go"

Harry walks into the martial arts centre with his fiancees. He looks around this place hadn't changed a bit.

"Potter-San", a voice says

And Harry spins around to see his two teachers of the arts of Tai Chi and Karate standing in front of him.

"Sensei Tanaka-San, Sensei Shimizu-San", Harry says bowing to both of them

"It has been a while Harry-San", Akio Tanaka-San says

"It has indeed Sensei Akio Tanaka-San", Harry says

"What brings you here young one?" Daichi Shimizu-San asks

"I have things to tell you and ask of you", Harry says

"Lets sit and you can introduce us to your ladies Potter-San", Daichi Shimizu-San says

'I apologies for my weaknesses Masters these are my fiancees Susan Bones, Fay Dunbar, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Gabrielle Delacour, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Megan Jones, Mandy Brocklehurst, Isobel MacDougal, Eleanor Branstone, Bellona Moody, Celeste Ollivander, Freesia Bell and Su Li", Harry says

"Masters", Su says bowing

"You know our ways young one?" Akio Tanaka-San asks

"Yes Sensei Tanaka-San. I studied your ways and studied Karate and Tai Chi", Su says to Harry's surprise

"We will test your kill later. Harry-San why are you here we sense trouble young one?" Daichi Shimizu-San asks

So Harry tells they the story of the magical world and both didn't seem too shocked about it.

"Sensei Tanaka-San, Sensei Shimizu-San you don't seem too shocked at finding out about the magical world", Harry says

"There have been rumours in our culture Harry Potter-San. Now you have confirmed them", Tanaka-San says

"Don't worry we will not spread it around it will remain within us here now. But I have a little bit of magic", Daichi Shimizu-San says

"Thank you wise ones", Harry says

"I will testify for you Harry Potter-San I didn't teach you to have that 2nd degree brown belt for nothing. Your injuries I can't help you know. But if you starting coming again I will get you stronger and move you onto the adult belts", Akio Tanaka-San says

"I would be honoured Sensei Tanaka-San", Harry says

"I will testify too Harry Potter-San. And I will test your Tai Chi soon when you build up your strength how goes your meditation?" Daichi Shimizu-San asks

"It goes well wise one. Thanks to you I have good metal shields in the Wizarding world. I think all schools in the Wizarding world she offer Tai Chi to meditate and clear your minds before you learn the martial arts side of it like the study of yielding and sticking to an incoming attack rather than attempting to meet it with opposing force like most do in the wizarding world", Harry says to Daichi Shimizu-San

"What you told us Potter-San the Wizarding world has much to learn. But given time everything grows", Akio Tanaka-San says

"Thank you for the talk today and agreeing to testify for me. My lawyer will be in touch", Harry says bowing to his Martial Arts Masters, "Sensei Tanaka-San, Sensei Shimizu-San I use your phone I need to try and call my Dad an let him know I am safe"

"Go right ahead Potter-San let me show you to the phone", Shimizu-San says showing Harry the way while his fiancees talk to Tanaka-San, "I am proud to call myself your Master Potter-San you have done this place proud"

"Thank you Sensei", Harry says picking up the phone

Harry dials his Dad's number but it doesn't go through to him or voice mail. With a sigh Harry hangs up he would just have to try again later.

Harry thanks his Sensei's and his fiancees give them hugs in thanks and they were on their way to the Library.

They walk into the Library to find it very quiet they were still glad they all dressed like Muggles for the day.

"Harry Potter?" a older woman asks

"Mrs Campbell. It is my ma'am. May we talk in private? It is why I disappeared", Harry says

"Lets go to my office and who are these beautiful young ladies that are with you?" Mrs Campbell asks going into her office and shutting the door

"These are my fiancees…", Harry goes on to tell her their names and his story

"Oh my you poor boy. I never imagined your life was that bad", Mrs Campbell says

"So you believe me?" Harry asks

"Of course I know you aren't one to lie. Well you only lie about your health", Mrs Campbell says chuckling causing the girls to laugh

"Isn't that true?" Lavender says chuckling

"Tell me all about this Hogwarts and what it is like in your world", Mrs Campbell says

So they do they tell her of the advantages and everything. Mrs Campbell was most impressed.

"I know you haven't come here just to tell me your story now why are you here Harry?" Mrs Campbell asks

"I need your help in a custody case. I am seeking permanent custody of my godson Teddy his parents where killed in the war and where good friends of mine. His grandmother past away just a little over a week ago", Harry says

"Oh that poor baby", Mrs Campbell says

"His parents and his grandmother wanted me to have custody but my ex-family the Weasley's are suing for custody. I need character witnesses. And your one on the top of the list besides Pastor John. Would you please do me this favour and testify for me when my lawyer calls you too the stand?" Harry asks

"I would consider it an honour. I am sure that poor baby boy can learn a lot from you seeing how you both lost everything before you could remember. You would be able to relate to the boy when he grows up. When do I expect your lawyers letter?" Mrs Campbell asks

"In a few days Mrs Campbell. And thanks for doing this", Harry says

"It is an honour for such a good boy like you. Just tell me the time, date and place and I will be there", Mrs Campbell says

"Someone will come and pick you up. It is happening in a small wizard court room as far as I know. It is good to see you in good health Mrs Campbell. I will see you soon", Harry says kissing her cheeks

"I will see you too. And don't believe anyone that says your not a good boy because you are the best. Your like the Grandson I never had", Mrs Campbell says

Harry blushes as his fiancees snicker at him.

"Thanks Mrs Campbell. Enjoy the rest of your day", Harry says as they leave

"That was so good to see the look on your face", Tracey says laughing as they walk

"It was Trace it was good to be here just to see his embarrassed face", Daphne says

"Lets go to the Church shall we?" Harry asks changing topics as they begin to walk and follow Harry

They see the church up ahead it really was a beautiful little church. Harry and the ladies with him walk in quietly there wasn't anyone there but there was candles lit.

"There is a shelter in the back for the homeless to sleep some nights especially in the winter", Harry tells his fiancees whispering

"Know from personal experience?" Megan asks whispering

"Yes. I ran away a lot from the Dursley when I was little before Dad adopted me", Harry whispers back

Harry goes up to the candles and lights one.

"Please heavenly father watch over my family both the living and the dead. Please make sure everything works out for the best. Amen", Harry whisperers the pray

"Please heavenly father. Make our family whole again. Amen", Susan says copying Harry by lighting a candle and praying

"Please heavenly father let everything go according to plan and let us have Teddy always in our arms. Amen", Daphne says lighting a candle

"Please heavenly father bring Harry's father back into contact with him he is deeply worried about him. Amen", Luna says lighting a candle

"Please heavenly father bring Sirius back into Harry's life so it can be whole again. Amen", Isobel says lighting a candle

All of them say a pray and light a candle and Harry smiles at them gratefully.

"How can I help you?" a voice says

"Pastor John it is Harry Potter", Harry says

"Harry it has been a long time since I have seen you in this haven", Pastor John says coming into the light

"I know. I had a lot of things to sort out. I would like to talk to you about them. Is there anyone else in the front of the church?" Harry asks  
"We will keep a look out while you too talk", Celeste says and the girls and her walk away till them were just in earshot but them could still make sure this was a private conversation.

"So what brings you back Harry?" Pastor John asks

"I need your help…", Harry says and starts his story of the wizarding world because Pastor John already knew his childhood

Pastor John just listened to Harry's story. He believed Harry as anything was possible in the world of the Lord.

"What would you like me to do to help?" Pastor John asks

"I would like you to testify for me about me. So I can get custody of Teddy. I always love that boy as if he was my own I can't break a vow to Remus, Tonks and Andromeda too look after him. I won't break it. Teddy will not live the life I did", Harry replies

"I am sure you will give that baby boy a great life full of love and laughter. I will help you just send me the time, date and where and I will be there if it is the good Lord's will", Pastor John says

"Thank you Pastor John. I will owe you for a life time", Harry replies

"No need my good boy I just do the good Lord's work and I know he has big plans for you. Even though you have going to live it polygamy. I am sure the good Lord has a plan for your having more then one wife. We must not question him but just pray for direction", Pastor John says

Harry lights another candle.

"Dear heavenly father please come to me and give me some guidance on what to do next or help guide my Dad and I back together. Thank you and amen", Harry says

"The good lord we reunited you when you need it the most", Pastor John says with comfort

"Thank you but when. I do need my father and Sirius for this court case because I got a feeling it is going to get ugly", Harry says

"Don't think about that now. Focuse on something else now", Pastor John says

Harry could smell the cooking that the church ladies where doing to feed the homeless.

"I think I will give those ladies a hand in the kitchen and dish some food out to the poor", Harry says

"We will too", the girls says coming over

"And we will all thank you for that. This why to the kitchens and to serve the food", Pastor John says

They go to the kitchen and help make the soup and other food. Only some of Harry's girls knew how to cook without magic the others were cleaning the dishes and getting ready for people to come in. They had conjured up blankets in private for the homeless. They gave out the food and the blankets too all the poor who had gathered at the church that evening.

At the end of service Pastor John thanked them for their help and that he would help with Teddy just let him know when. They promised and started walking away from the church. That is when they see a boy walking towards them and Harry stiffens.

"It is Dudley", Harry whispers

The witches draw their wands ready to protect Harry. Dudley raises his hands knowing they had their wands out. He had recognised his cousin barely from down the street.

"Harry?" Dudley asks

"Hey Big D", Harry says stiffly

"It is not Big D anymore. I gave all that up a over a year ago since you saved my life from what where they demons?" Dudley asks

"Dementors. They would have sucked out your soul", Harry replies

"Like I said over a year ago thank you. I know my parents were never warm or ever welcoming to you but I will be. I owe you my life. If there is anything I can do for you just let me know", Dudley says holding out his hand

Harry looks at it before taking it, "How do you feel about court rooms?"

* * *

 _Avengers Tower…_

* * *

"Sir you have one miss call they didn't leave a message and as requested I didn't pick it up", JARVIS says as the Avengers come in

"Where from?" Natasha asks

"England", JARVIS says

Tony storms off at the very mention of England and Sirius also goes away to lock himself in his room in misery. All the Avengers sigh they needed the real Tony Stark the Ironman back and they needed him back soon…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .4.**

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later…_

* * *

It was time for the custody battle. And everyone was ready Harry was with his lawyer discussing the case they would present. He had to give Teddy to a third party just a week ago. Lucky that had been Minerva McGonagall. Which Harry was grateful for. Now the Weasley's had demanded the Wizengamot to do this custody battle. Harry was nervous but he had his girls at his side but the ones who had there seats on the Wizengamot.

"Are you ready Lord Potter-Black?" Mr Dixon asks

"I am lets do this", Harry says

They enter the Wizengamot and take a seat behind a bench the Weasley's but George, Bill and Charlie were sitting at the bench next to them with Granger. So next to Harry was Luna Lovegood, Gabrielle Delacour, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, and Tracey Davis. Sitting in their family seats were Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Bellona Moody, Su Li, Celeste Ollivander, His other fiancée's where in the gallery.

Augusta Longbottom takes the Chief Witch status and sits in her seat and calls the court to order.

"I call this court into order this is the custody case about Theodore Remus Lupin between Lord Harold James Potter-Black-Peverell-Emrys-Pendragon-Le Fey-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Ilvermorny-Triple-Shafiq-Gaunt-Stewart-Sayre and the House of Weasley", Augusta says, "We shall start with House Weasley's"

The barrister-at-law Mr Holmes stood up to address the Wizengamot. Harry didn't know how the Weasley's afford such a lawyer but Harry was determined to win and have Teddy back in his arms and then go to America and find his father. Who he had tried once more to get but only was disconnected.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, we are here today to decide the fate of a 4 month old baby. Of you'll examine Exhibit A in the folders atop each of your desks, you'll notice that Molly Weasley has extensive knowledge of how to deal with children and how to care for babies. As Lord Potter has no experience. And Exhibit B is the information on Mr Potter's father Anthony Stark who is known as the 'Merchant of Death' what sort of environment is it for young Theodore to grow up in?" Mr Holmes says

"Mr Dixon your turn", Augusta says

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot we are here today to give the best possible future for the over 4 month old Theodore Remus Lupin. And if you examine exhibit A of my clients evidence you'll notice that Theodore Lupin's bloodline is directly linked to that of my clients. In instances where the child has not been placed with a blood related, an astounding ninety-five percent of the time, the Department of Wizarding Child Protective Services had to take back the custody of the child due to reports of abuse and neglect. Also that the late Remus Lupin was good friends with my client some might say an Uncle or a Father bond really and he had a sibling like arrangement with the late Nymphadora Tonks. That my client would take excellent care of their son. As for Lord Potter-Black's father being the 'Merchant of death' well he is now a super hero so it would be a good environment for Theodore Lupin to grow up in", Mr Dixon says sitting down

"Ladies and Gentleman _Lord_ Potter has had continuous run-ins with the Muggle-law since he was 5-years-old. He has a Muggle Criminal Record. Vandalism, breaking and entering, and assault. Including assault his arresting officers. Exhibit C of House Weasley evidence is the photos of his arrest record", Mr Holmes says

"My Lords and Ladies if Lord Potter-Black may have done those things when he was younger – made those _mistakes_. If he is half as bad as those records claim they why would Remus and Nymphadora Lupin give Lord Potter-Black the title of Godfather? Why would they name him the first person in their WILL to have custody of young Theodore? I would like to give you Exhibit B a copy of the WILL of Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Lyra Lupin nee Tonks stating clearly that Lord Potter-Black was to get custody of their son with a request in the WILL that Andromeda Tonks nee Black would get to see her Grandson. Exhibit C is my client gives his memories of Andromeda's request of guardianship", Mr Dixon says starting the Pevensie

 _Memories_

" _Andromeda", Harry says_

" _Teddy", Andromeda says_

" _I swear to you Andromeda I will care for Teddy as my own. He will know his parents and you", Harry says_

" _I know you will. I want you to have full custody don't let the Weasley's get him. He belongs with family and you were friends with both his parents, Remus was like an Uncle too you and your related by blood. And most of all you know it is like to be an orphaned before you could remember he will need it", Andromeda says_

" _I will make sure of it", Harry says_

 _Memory End_

There were whispers in the Wizengamot.

"I will prove today that Lord-Potter-Black will give Theodore Lupin a life he never had growing up, a life full of love, laughter, and a real family. As it stands Lord Potter-Black is engaged to 16 young women who will love Theodore Lupin as their own son", Mr Dixon says

"That he is engaged to 16 young women is also cause for concern how will he balance his time between all 16 women and young Teddy Lupin. And lets not forget his arrest record. I call forth our first witness Muggle Sergeant Desmond Platt", Mr Holmes says

Harry had already told his lawyer the Sergeant Platt was a dirty cop and they had a plan to expose him. Sergeant Platt comes in confidently and sits in the witness box

"Would you state your name and profession for the record please, sir?" Mr Holmes asks

"Officer Desmond Platt with the London Police", Sergeant Platt says

"Officer Platt would please state your relation to Mr Potter?" Mr Holmes asks

"I had the pleasure to arrest Mr Potter him the most when he was young and a street rat running around the streets", Officer Platt says

"How would you describe Mr Potter? In your own words?" Mr Holmes asks

"A trouble maker – plain and simple and a very cunning and convincing liar", Officer Platt says

"How long did you have him in custody?" Mr Holmes asks

"He was always in and out. And Potter was always involved in one thing or another", Officer Platt says

"How many times did you catch him in an act against the law?" Mr Holmes asks  
"Several and after he turned 11 it was always in the Summers we caught him till he was 12. When he lied his way out of charges with the help of billionaire Anthony Stark. We couldn't convict him after that he always had Stark on side", Officer Platt says

"What was the assault charge about and what age?" Mr Holmes asks

"It was when he was 9. We caught him vandalising the local library and when we arrested him he fought me and entered up giving me a broken nose. He also was a suspect of a assault of a young homeless woman but we couldn't find the evidence but it was Potter's usual haunts she was assaulted on", Officer Platt says

"No further questions your My Lady", Mr Holmes says

"Your witness Mr Dixon", Lady Augusta says

"We're been going through the reports of the incidents and would you say the time stamps on these reports are accurate?" Mr Dixon asks

"Down to the minute", Officer Platt says smugly

"Really?" Mr Dixon asks

"I do not lie", Officer Platt says

"Yes, I'm sure, sir", Mr Dixon says

"What is that supposed to mean?" Officer Platt asks, "Do you doubt telling the truth?"

"That is precisely what I doubt Officer Platt", Mr Dixon says

Mr Holmes jumps to his feet, "Chief Witch. Mr Dixon is badgering the witness"

"Mr Dixon, get to your point quickly", Lady Augusta says

"I would like to request the administration of Veritaserum, Chief Witch", Mr Dixon says

"What? What are you talking about?" Officer Platt asks

"It is a Truth potion. That we have in the wizarding world", Mr Dixon says

"You are not drugging me!" Officer Platt says

"Are you scared you will fail the test? I will only ask three questions", Mr Dixon replies

"I refuse", Officer Platt says

"A mere drop of the potion are you afraid?" Mr Dixon asks

"Are you calling me a coward?" Officer Platt asks

"Maybe", Mr Dixon says

"No one calls me a coward. Bring on the truth serum", Officer Platt says

"Request approved", Lady Augusta says

Amelia Bones brings in the Veritaserum and it was explained to Officer Platt to have three drops. Which he did and his eyes go glassy.

"What is your name?" Lady Augusta asks

"Desmond Alvin Platt", he says

"It is working continue Mr Dixon", Lady Augusta says

"Are these reports acute?" Mr Dixon says

"No", Officer Platt says

"Did Lord Harold Potter-Black beat the homeless woman?" Mr Dixon asks

Officer Platt struggles and finally says, "No"

"Was Lord Harry Potter-Black ever guilty of the crimes he was charged with?" Mr Dixon asks

Officer Platt struggles fiercely but you couldn't fight the truth potion and finally gives in, "No"

There were gasps from the Wizengamot. The Weasley's looked furious.

"Who was responsible for the homeless woman?" Mr Dixon asks

"Me", Officer Platt gasps

"No farther questions your honour", Mr Dixon says

Chief Witch Augusta bangs her gravel.

"Aurors take that man into custody and get a full list of his crimes", Lady Augusta orders

Officer Platt was dragged yelling and screaming out of the room.

"We have no more witness your honour except for testimonies from Mr Ronald Weasley, Mr Percy Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger about how much danger he put the everyone in and how many rules he broke while he was at Hogwarts", Mr Holmes says tapping his wand and copies of the testimonies were given to all members of the Wizengamot

"Mr Dixon do you have witnesses?" Lady Augusta asks

"We call our first witness to the stands Mind Healer Ebony Bell", Mr Dixon says

Mind Healer Bell goes up to the stand and was sworn in.

"Mind Healer Bell what is your relationship with my client Lord Potter-Black?" Mr Dixon asks

"I have been his Mind Healer for the last few weeks", Mind Healer Bell says

"What is your opinion of Lord Potter-Black?" Mr Dixon asks

"He is a self-sacrificing person willing to give his life for his family and friends", Mind Healer Bell says

"What has he sacrificed for the safety of others?" Mr Dixon asks

"He has given up the relationship with his father a Muggle named Anthony Stark and his godfather Sirius Black to keep them both safe. He has also always returned to the Dursley's each Summer to recharge the wards and would sacrifice two weeks of abuse to keep them all safe. Not to mention he gave himself up to Voldemort to save everyone in the Battle of Hogwarts", Mind Healer Bell says

"No further questions Chief Witch", Mr Dixon says

"Your witness Mr Holmes", Lady Augusta says

"Mind Healer Bell why is Mr Potter seeing you?" Mr Holmes asks

"He is seeing me to help him deal with his past", Mind Healer Bell says

"What is your diagnoses of him?" Mr Holmes asks

"He has PTSD. That is Past Traumatic Stress Disorder and he has a guilt complex", Mind Healer Bell says knowing she had permission from Harry to reveal that

There were murmurs from the crowd about Harry's conditions.

"So he would be taking Teddy Lupin in out of guilt for getting his parents killed?" Mr Holmes asks looking happy

"No he is taking Theodore Lupin in out of love he has for him. And understanding what it is like to lose your parents so young", Mind Healer Bell says

"Wouldn't his PTSD make it not advisable for Mr Potter to take in Teddy Lupin?" Mr Holmes asks

"No. He is still seeing me and his PTSD will not get in the way of taking care of a child as he would not let it. He is stubborn and selfless and wouldn't let it", Mind Healer Bell says confidently

Mr Holmes scrolls, "No further questions Chief Witch"

"You may step down", Lady Augusta says to the Mind Healer, "Mr Dixon any other witnesses?"

"We call our second witness", Mr Dixon says, "Mundane Sensei Akio Tanaka-san"

The man walks into the room calmly and takes a sit in the witness box.

"Sensei Tanaka what is your relationship with Lord Potter-Black?" Mr Dixon asks

"I am the Potter-Sans teacher in the art of Karate. I have been Potter-Sans teacher for 7 years", Sensei Tanaka replies

"In the time you have know Lord Potter-Black what is your impression of him?" Mr Dixon asks

"He is willing to learn and willing to learn from his mistakes. He has also had a hard life and decided to take the higher route and learn from his Aunt and Uncles mistakes", Sensei Tanaka says

"Would you agree that Lord Potter-Black is a selfless person?" Mr Dixon asks

"Yes I would. He saved a young woman from a gang when he was 12. And he was not even a black belt then", Sensei Tanaka says

"No father questions Chief Witch", Mr Dixon says

"Your witness Mr Holmes", Lady Augusta says  
"Has Mr Potter even used his skills to harm anyone?" Mr Holmes asks

"With his skills and he only used his lessons in self defence and to protect the innocent", Sensei Tanaka says

"What belt is he?" Mr Holmes asks

"Black Belt", Sensei Tanaka says

"So he could use those skills against a defenceless child if he is angry?" Mr Holmes asks

"Never one of the parts of his teaching is self restraint and to calm himself. Also he would only use his skills to defence the innocent and defenceless", Sensei Tanaka replies

"No father questions Chief Witch", Mr Holmes says

The questioning with Sensei Shimizu went the same way as Sensei Tanaka does with he defending Harry's skills and how he learnt meditation to centre himself if he was ever angry or upset with someone.

Mrs Campbell the Librarian also told everyone how Harry had helped out at the local library and even went to help people find books and carry them for young children or the elderly. And never once asked to be paid for his troubles and saying she believed he did it out of the goodness in his heart.

Pastor John commented on Harry's charity work with the Church and home Harry spent many nights feeding the homeless and even staying at the church himself and giving his blanket to a child instead of himself.

Mr Dixon also called up Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and Madam Pomfrey to tell them about Harry's years at Hogwarts. George Weasley always testified about how good Harry was and was like a little brother too him and how he gave the Triwizard Money to Fred and him to start their joke shop.

And Narcissa was called with Draco to testify how Harry saved their lives. Which made Ron glare and yell at Harry and Chief Witch Augusta had to threaten to remove him from the court room.

Mr Holmes couldn't say anything against what they were saying. He grinds his teeth together. The only think that was good was that how the teachers describe Harry's temper in 1995 to 1996. And that the Pastor had confirmed Harry was sexually assaulted which could happen to Teddy.

"Any more witnesses Mr Dixon?" Chief Witch Augusta asks

"We call our last witness to the stand Mr Dudley Dursley", Mr Dixon says smirking as gasps of shock where heard

Dudley walks in nervously but he had agreed to help his cousin out.

"Mr Dursley what is your relationship with my client?" Mr Dixon asks

"He is my cousin", Dudley replies

"What was your cousins relationship to your parents?" Mr Dixon asks

"He was our servant all his life with us. My Parents had him in a cupboard under the stairs since he came to our house till his school letter arrived", Dudley says

"What was your relationship like with your cousin?" Mr Dixon asks

"I hated him. I called him a freak and I bullied him. And ever chance I got I got him in trouble with my parents which ended up with Harry being beat by my father. My mother _and_ father would withhold food from him and I didn't help matters", Dudley says

"Where you away of your cousins situation?" Mr Dixon asks

"Yes. And I regret that I did nothing to help my cousin when I had the chance", Dudley says

"Do you believe your cousin would harm anyone?" Mr Dixon asks

"No never! He has been keeping our family safe and I only learned about that within the last year. I finally realised how selfless he is. He didn't have her father press charges against my parents because he knew I still needed them", Dudley says

"No father questions Chief Witch", Mr Dixon says

"Did Mr Potter ever get physical with you?" Mr Holmes asks

"No he always ran away. I hated that I hardly ever got to beat him up. I hated him back them", Dudley replies

"If you hate Mr Potter. Why are you helping him then?" Mr Holmes asks

"I found out how much he had been protecting us. And he saved me from Dementors in 1995. Even though he could have been expelled from the school he loved he still saved me. I can never thank him enough. And it was the wake up call I needed to become a better person. I owe Harry for who I am today", Dudley replies

Mr Holmes scowls, "No father questions your honour"

"Anymore witnesses?" Lady Augusta asks

"No Chief Witch", Mr Dixon says

"Mr Holmes?" Lady Augusta asks

"No Chief Witch", Mr Holmes says

"Now lets call a vote. All in favour of awarding full custody to Lord Potter-Black?" Chief Witch Augusta asks

Harry holds his breath.

"Aye!" nearly everyone had there wand up

"All opposed?" Chief Witch Augusta asks

No hands go up

"It's settled. Full custody is given to Lord Harold Potter-Black!" Chief Witch announces

Cheers rose from the gallery as Teddy in Minerva's arms was returned to Harry's. Molly was yelling out all sorts of things but Harry saw George silence her and wink at Harry.

All of Harry's fiancée's take turns kissing Teddy who giggles.

"Lets go home to Potter Manor for now. All I need to do now is take my NEWTS and I am free to go to America", Harry says

* * *

 _One Week Later…_

* * *

 _America_

* * *

"You have a mission", Fury says walking into Avengers Tower

"What is it?" Steve asks

"You are needed in London something is going on. You all need to go and investigate it", Fury says

"NO! I am not steeping foot there", Tony growls still lost in grief

"You will. And Mr Black will be going with you as back up. Something not right is happening in London", Fury says

Tony and Sirius storm away.

"When do we leave?" Natasha asks

"Tomorrow. And Stark and Black WILL be on that jet", Fury orders, "It is up to you to get them there"

"Yes sir", Steve says

They didn't know what sort of trouble they were getting into but a dark cloud was about to collide with the Avengers…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
